Brother to One
by Night-Of-Mares
Summary: So I died, which sucked. And ended up in the worst possible manga to be in, related to possibly the worst person to be related to. Self-Insert OC, I do not own the bloody world that is Bleach. Rated T at the moment.
1. Prologue- I'm Screwed

**Hello everyone! This time I have ventured into the Bleach Fandom! Hopefully I won't get kicked out.**

**The Warnings: It's a Bleach Fanfic, of course it's going to have death, blood, guts, and gore. Though for now it's rated T. It's AU and an OC Self-Insert at that. Chapters will mostly be short, as this is just something I'm having fun with.**

**Full Summery: So I died, which sucked. Now I've been de-aged to a 12 year old, my looks altered, possibly brain-washed, remember nothing personal about myself, and stuck in one of the most bloody and deadly manga I have ever read. And have I mentioned just who my brother is?**

? POV

Even after all this time dealing with it, death still doesn't make sense to me.

And I died.

What is this world coming to when even dead people can't comprehend death?

Eh, probably just the stress getting to me.

But I digress. I'll just keep confusing myself going this route.

But yeah, when I died by an air-condition unit falling on me and cracking my head open like an egg, I think I'm entitled to being a bit confused. Though I'm sure watching everybody scream and yell as they see my dead body should clue me in better, I admit I was in quite a bit of shock. Then denial, anger, before acceptance of the fact that my life sucked and is officially over.

No use crying over the already spilt milk. Or blood in this case.

Watching as the police gather around my corpse is a bit embarrassing, but seeing the poor pale-faced family that owed the unit is just sad. Apparently, they were in the process of installing a new AC for their apartment, the dad just going into the kitchen for a drink when his kids, who were rough-housing, bumped into the unit, causing it to fall out the window. Where it preceded in landing on me.

Yup, complete accident.

Still sucks, but I can forgive an accident.

And as soon as I think that, then I get this extremely soothing feeling, like going to sleep after a trying day. Naturally, being the sleep deprived person I am, I completely accept it, welcoming the calm oblivion that follows.

Next time I wake up, I find I'm snuggled up against a rather warm body. Wait, wasn't I just dead a minute ago? Why the hell am I snuggling at all?

It takes me a bit to get all the wool stuck in my head cleaned out and straightened, but soon I noticed a few things.

One, I'm near what looks like a dirt path, lying on some grass.

Two, I'm wearing what looks like a white yukata, done up all nice and proper.

Three, I look about 12, judging by my size.

Four, I am snuggled up next to another sleeping 12 year old. Who feels very familiar.

Naturally as a 25 year old, I calmly back away so as not to wake up the other, before I face palm.

If this is some God's idea of a joke, I do not find it funny.

But before I can panic or among other things, the boy I had snuggled with starts to wake, looking just as disorientated as I felt.

He's dressed just like I am, his hair all messy from sleep, brown eyes a bit glazed, and a small frown starting to make its way home on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking rather curious. He actually had a rather nice voice, kind of reminded me of water from a brook or something.

"I could ask the same of you." yup, my maturity knows no bounds.

The kid looks rather amused, "I did ask first, so it is only polite to answer. In return, I'll answer who I am." damn it, reason and logic be cursed.

"…." I had just been about to say my name when it escapes me, making me draw a blank. I try to do so again, only to imitate a goldfish.  
I have to admit that I had panicked a bit, desperately searching my mind for a name, hell, any name before one seemed to smack me in the face, causing me to be a bit dazed.

" Aizen…Saguru…" I found myself saying, my daze still there.

"Pleasure to meet you Saguru; I'm Aizen Sosuke." is said by the boy before me, a small smile on his face as he says so.

I had no clue at the time, but I was soooooo screwed.


	2. Chapter 1- Well, What Do You Know

**Disclaimer is in the Summery. ****Here is Chapter 2, **so I hope you all enjoy!

**(I'm not sure how, but this chapter got longer. And thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!)**

Chapter 1

Saguru's POV

"Aizen, indigo dye. Sosuke, all right to intervene. " My tongue sticking out, I ever so carefully push the calligraphy brush down onto the wood panel, knowing that if I screw up the kanji, I won't have another chance.

It has been a year since I have woken up in this world, and I have to say this; the after life sucks.

I was lucky of course about not being in this world alone, and even luckier to be with a genius, and such a smooth talker at that. When we had followed the path in a random direction…

("_I say we head that way!"_  
_"But the foot prints are heading in the other direction."_  
_"And how do we know those prints aren't someone leaving town? Or maybe they belong to a bandit, ready to eat us!"_  
_"You may have a point, though I doubt we'll be eaten."_  
_"It could happen. But anyways, onward and forwards!"_)

…We were able to get jobs around the little town we found.

Mostly, we just did odd jobs, like cleaning and babysitting. Other times, we actually did real things, like send messages and helped around at the bars. It's the only jobs a pair of 12 year-old looking boys can really get. But anything to put food in our bellies due to our large spiritual energy. It still boggles my mind how all the Souls around me and my brother consider food a luxury item, not really needing it. These things and terms should have also clued me in, but I was more preoccupied with surviving with my twin at the time.  
Speaking of which…

It had been startling, for both me and Sosuke, to take a proper look at ourselves and realize we practically were the spiting image of the other, the only difference being our eyes. While Sosuke had eyes the color of milk chocolate, mine were more of a honey brown color.

It was disconcerting, as I knew I didn't look like this when I was alive, but for some reason, I couldn't recall what I looked like. It was like that about anything personal about me, the details just seemed to disappear. Could I remember my favorite dish? No, but I could cook a number of foods. Did I know my favorite genre? Not a clue, but I remember every story I ever read. What was my native tongue? I haven't the foggiest, but i'm fluent in Japanese...and English, Spanish, French, as well as Italian. (What kind of life did I lead, knowing all these languages?)

I figured this is because I died; that life is over, so I should move on. Though I kept it to myself, not really wanting to share anything about that life, as it was still mine. But I was rather content, living in the District 14, which for some reason didn't have a name. (Something about how no one could agree on it, so we just end up being called the 14th District.)

Then the Shinigami came to town.

- Flash back

_I had been in the bar, cleaning tables and gathering cups when I noticed a whole group come in. At first, I had no clue who they were, before the barkeep pulled me aside._

_"Listen Aizen-kun, you can go." The old man said nervously._

_"But I have a whole shift left!" I couldn't help but whisper furiously back. I needed the money! My Stomach Demands Sacrifice! (And yes, you didn't imagine the capitals, which were completely necessary.) _

_"Don't fret, I'll pay for it, but it's best to avoid the Shinigami when you can." the man said, eyeing the dark clothed group._

_Seeing him do so, I looked at the group myself, my eyes going to their collected Zanpakuto._

_Wait, what? How did I know they were called that?_

_It had finally crashed into me at that point just where I was._

_I was in a damn manga._

_I was in the fucking world of Bleach…_

_And my twin brother was Aizen Sosuke, master manipulator and aspirations of being a god._

_Huh, well what do you know._

_I think the only reason why I didn't make a scene right then is because I was in too much shock, going to the little shack me and my brother called home on autopilot._

_I had just sat down on my pallet I shared with my brother and thought._

_I knew my brother, I knew Aizen Sosuke better then anyone, this I was sure of. I knew he could be rather sweet talking with a shiny silver tongue, his smile able to disarm you while he haggled for the best price. I knew he could be ruthless when he wanted something, going as far as stealing it and making sure no one would ever know he was the culprit or 'punishing' someone for what he felt they deserved. I knew he was a genius who could control his spiritual energy to a point it became a deadly weapon when he applied pressure._

_But I also knew he could be protective, defending me from the taunts of some of the district bullies. I knew a Sosuke who was willing to split half his share of food with me when I got mugged. I remember staying up late with him, learning to control my own energy as Sosuke assisted me, ever so patient and smiling when I got something right._

_He was honestly the only person I can trust. Someone who viewed most people as pawns that were amusing at best, dispensable at worst. _

_By the Spirit King, please say this doesn't end with dying. Again._

- Flashback End

So yeah, I accepted it, but it doesn't mean I'm not wary.

After all, _nothing_ is known about Sosuke's childhood; hell, even for all his genius, even he doesn't know what his life was like when he was alive. All he has is a bunch of knowledge, date of birth, and his name to show who he is.

Probably why he finds it so easy to believe I am his twin.

It doesn't help that my mind believes it to.

I mean, I know tons of names! Why in the hell would the first one I pick come from a manga I haven't read up on in years? And _Saguru_… I honestly never heard the name before in my life. There was also the fact that my mind kept telling me that Aizen Sosuke was important, that he was family, that he would help me. And while it was true, it was still part of some kind of brainwashing that caused me to bond like a brother to Sosuke. And I know it wasn't his doing; one, he doesn't have his Zanpakuto yet, and two, he honestly has no reason to mess with me. And he never does anything without a reason.

Honestly though, I really can't find it in myself to regret it.

Because it gave me family.

I don't remember much that was personal from my other life, but I always have a feeling of loneliness and bitter resentment when ever I try and think about it. It ends up leaving me cold and tearful, Sosuke waking me up and/or comforting me.

(I would like to state for the record that I am not a cry baby.)

But having someone who cares for me, it warms me up and makes me feel better than ever. I honesty don't think he is messing with me at all, and if he is, I'll take this chance to bask in it a little.

…Damn, don't I sound like a deprived little child?

Finishing the last brush stroke for the last character in my twin's name, I can't help but let my worries fly away as I let myself have this moment of triumph. I had finished, and made no mistakes!

In black, I had drew (no matter what anyone says, you don't write calligraphy, you draw it!) my brother's name on the back of a puzzle box top lid.

It was a 4 sun 10 step puzzle from what the trader had told me, showing me the detail on the bronze colored wood box. It didn't cost too much as it was considered rather plain and was unadorned of any jewels, but I still had to save big time for it, taking extra jobs if I wanted to get it before May 29.

Our shared birthday.

The date felt right, so we went with it.

"What do you have there, Saguru-kun?"

Needless to say, when I heard my brother's voice coming out of nowhere, I had instinctively hid the present behind my back, turning my front to my brother.

"Hey Sosuke-nii, when did you get home?" Am I not smoother than sandpaper?

"Only just got in. I got off early because there wasn't any other chores needed to be done. Now, that wouldn't be my present behind your back, would it?" curse that smug smirk on his face, knowing my question before hand and about his present.

"It was suppose to be a surprise for after dinner." I grumbled, shooting Sosuke a glare, to which the smirk gentled into a true smile.

"It can still be a surprise; I don't know what it is and I do know what patience is, unlike others in the district. I can wait for it." Sosuke said, his voice soft as he smiled.

"Eh, might as well do it now; the 'surprising atmosphere' has disappeared." I sighed, handing the open puzzle over to my brother, who eyed it curiously, before realization brightened his eyes.

The look of awe and shock on his face was worth every coin that went into the box, as his fingers gently brushed over the writing.

"So this is why you took all those jobs a month ago, yet still only buying rice and crackers." he said, gently sliding the lid in place on the box.

"Yeah, I know you like word puzzles and stuff, and when I saw the trader show me this, I knew you would enjoy it. You can also put stuff in it, so it could be useful!" I exclaimed, joyful that he liked it.

After a bit of me grinning and Sosuke admiring, he then put the box away by his side of the pallet, before taking something out of his pocket.

It was a silver colored necklace.

"I notice you looking at the pendants before, so I thought you might like this." I honestly think this is the first time I have ever seen my brother nervous, even thought his voice doesn't betray him.

His body does.

He has his face turned away, but keeps glancing at me, his hand holding the chain twitching before I take it to look over.

It's just a simple thing, a rather plain circular disk rubbed smooth, the small links in the chain strong and well made. But it's the pendant part I'm focused on right now.

On one side, the Japanese kanji for journey is display, a grayish black color against the silver. On the other is Saguru, with my kanji meaning 'to explore'.

I'm rather speechless, if I do say so myself.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" I don't care if my brother sounds so pleased, I don't care if things will be screwed up in the future, I don't care if I'm doomed.

I tackle my twin brother in a hug, thanking him for the gift from the bottom of my heart, demanding he help me put it on.

I'm going to live in the moment, treasuring it for all it's worth.


	3. Chapter 2- Going To Hate Today

**Again, Disclaimer in Summery. And I believe I should warn you all; Saguru has a language problem. (And it will only get worst.) **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

* * *

Saguru's POV

Of course things go to hell. It's my (_after_) life after all.

But I better start from the top of this dirty laundry pile of issues and grievances.

I first wake up on the wrong side of the bed, deciding today is going to suck. Straitening my side of the pallet, trying not to wake up my brother. He had a late shift at the seamstress's place due to some large order, so he deserved the sleep.

Going about my business, my mood blackens further when I notice we're almost out of rice. Sure, we have the money to buy more, which is a blessing in it's self, but as food isn't necessary for most souls, it's not exactly kept in stock most places. Supply, demand and all that crap that comes with it.

So, only getting enough to lessen my hunger a bit, I eat quickly because I need to be at the bar as soon as possible to help the Old Man shoo away the few drunks still lingering there. With my high spiritual energy, and with all the practice I put in my Retsu Smile (The smile that belongs to any true badass) on them, I get the desired effect pretty quickly.

Checking on Sosuke before I go to see he is still snoozing, I make sure I am presentable, then go about the day.

And all through out it, I get pushed, jostled, and disrespected at every turn. I even got a full bottle of sake dumped on me, making me smell more like alcohol then the bar does.

Can't you just tell how much I want to smile and hug people? And so what if my smile is a _little_ demented and I want to hug someone's neck tightly? I'm only expressing my joy in this life!

Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either.

"Not a good day is it, Saguru-kun? But it can't get much worst from here!" The Old Man announced cheerfully. Looks like someone hit the sauce a little too early today.

And Thank you for jinxing me! Now I just know my day is going to suck.

I can't help but scowl at the man, nearly biting my tongue to keep myself from saying anything. Isn't there a saying that if you have nothing good to say, then shut the fuck up or something?

Eh, its close enough.

Taking my pay and leaving for the day, I check the traders, hoping to whatever sick god that placed me here at least had the mercy to let there be food.

To my surprise, there is some.

To my horror, it's _cabbage_.

I'm torn in buying it because food is rare, and there's a few whole heads of cabbage. Sosuke and I could make soups, salads, and maybe a sandwich with the stuff if we eat it sparingly. And the price is cheap, as most of the time, vegetables are not as popular as fruits and meats.

On the other hand, its cabbage; that which repulses me and makes me just ill thinking of it. I absolutely loath cabbage and would gladly pass it by if I had the choice. And it's not me being a veggie hater, as I love leeks and spinach leaves, but cabbage…

But despite my hatred for it, I have to get it; with so little food that we do have, and having something healthy and cheap, it would just be plain stupid not to get it.

So with any good mood shot down and buried, I buy three heads of the greenery with a grim frown marring my face, carrying it as I head home.

Putting them in our tiny little ice-box (Sosuke got it, how he did, I don't know) and away from the ice that keeps everything cool. I then take a little bit of rice and two leaves of cabbage, hoping to make a roll-like thing. Putting the rice on the greens, I roll them like a burrito, only eating one as the other is for my twin.

"I'm here, Saguru-kun." was said, making me turn from stuffing myself to hand Sosuke his dinner.

"Cabbage huh? They had nothing else." against my black mood, I can't help but soften seeing the understanding and slight amusement in my brother's eyes. He knows my loathing well.

"Unless we want to go without after tomorrow, I had to get it as the rice is almost gone. Besides, it was cheap. " I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with the hand that wasn't holding my half-demolished dinner.

"..One day, we won't have to get things just because its convenient; we'll be able to get what we want, when we desire it." was said with such firm belief and determination, The Glint of Doom lighting up his eyes and making him seem larger than life.

"Within reason of course." I say in perfect deadpan, smirking as Sosuke seems to lose the bigger-then-life aura immediately.

"Of course…" he says smoothly. I almost think he's going to add something, but then shakes his head.

"… I may hate cabbage, but if you waste that, I will throttle you." I state flippantly, surprising a laugh out of my twin, who gets the hint and take a bite.  
After dinner, we debate on whether or not to sleep now, or stay up a bit more. In the end, we decide to go to bed, but play a few word games before hand. It's rather soothing, enough to where I usually fall asleep in the middle of it.

"The subject is 'things found on a person. Hand" Sosuke starts after a quick game of rock paper scissors.

"Dirt?"

"That's acceptable. Toe."

"Uh, epidermis?"

"That's a good one. Sweat."

"Crap, uh, Tear?"

"Ryo- What was that?" Suddenly, my brother sat up, looking to be rather alert.

Then again, I was too, as I heard the shuffling coming outside as well.

Both of us on the wary side (it could be bandits), I saw my brother get up quickly and quietly, going to check and see what was happening, as he was the quieter one of us. I myself have not yet mastered the ways of sneakiness yet, so I wait for my brother's word.

In the shack me and my brother call home, as no one had the time or money to take us in, there're plenty of holes to look out from.

After looking out from a hole that was pretty much eye level from the east side of the shack, where the noise came from, I noticed my brother stiffen.

Bad sign.

When he turns to face me, worry shining in his eyes and face pale, I change my assumption.

We are most likely screwed to high heaven.

"_Shinigami. Blood._" Sosuke mouths silently to me, the moonlight helping me see it. I just know I am as pale as my twin is, the situation setting in for me.

There were no hollows around; me and my brother would have felt their energy if there was.

Which means that the blood on the Shinigami did not come from Hollows.

I mean, sure, they could be just passing through from another district, but the blood lust clinging to them says differently.

And I read and remember the manga; I know how they balance the number of souls.

I really don't want to die.

Sosuke motions for me to get up, which I do gladly, and follow him as quietly as possible out the back down of the shack, which is quieter then the front.

There is some foliage, bushes and trees we hid behind, wary and worried of any energy we feel that isn't the other's. We have to keep moving though, because we'll be sitting ducks if we don't.

It's when a sudden patrol comes out of nowhere that me and my twin get separated, me behind a rather pathetic tree and Sosuke behind a browning bush. I wasn't quick enough in following my brother, as quietness was more important the speed at the moment.

"Damn it, we're going in circles. Who ever has the large spiritual energy is good. Zora-sama will be pleased when we find the source." The group of three stopped to catch their breath, all of them agitated

"Man, can't we just go? I would prefer to take a bath."

"And risk Zora-sama finding out that we found such a prize as this and decided not to bother? I say we keep looking until we find it."

"And if they have a family, what then?"

"Then we kill them and anyone else who gets in our way." was said rather simply, as if the answer was obvious.

I went cold, my stomach seeming to drop.

While my brother was a prodigy, able to hide his energy to a point that it came off as normal, I wasn't as fortunate. I had a rather nice reserve, though not as large as my brothers, and not much control over it. I was at the point where I could basically make sure it didn't feel bad to others. That was the extent of my control.

And from the conversation I had heard, it was my spiritual energy leading them to us.

I looked over at my brother, the moonlight highlighting his face, showing he was just as scared and worried as I was. It also drove in another point; despite his mind, despite his charms, despite his future, Aizen Sosuke was still only 13 years old.

Besides, he was meant to be here, I wasn't.

My hand going to my pendant, I give my brother a weak smile, who returns it with a horrified open mouth.

I then precede in doing a fake fall, acting like I'm clumsy.

The Shinigami naturally are on me like ants on sugar.

Not listening to their words, which is probably stupid, but I'm trying to make sure not to look at the bush my brother is hiding in, not wanting to give him away.

Before they knock me unconscious, to 'ease the burden in carrying me', I have one last thought to myself.

_I just knew I was going to hate today._

* * *

**(Please don't slash me with pointy swords; I bleed easily.)**


	4. Chapter 3- Spiritual, Physical, Mental

**The Disclaimer is in the Summery, Self-insertion is by whoever made it, and Saguru and the idea for this story is mine.**

**Warning: Implied non-consensual drug use, slight violence, and darker times ahead.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and over 500 views.**

* * *

Saguru POV

Remember how I complained about my day going wrong, getting drinks spilled on me, eating cabbage, and just waking up on the wrong side of the bed in general? Remember how those were things that made my day terrible?

I have now found my definition for terrible corrected.

It starts when I wake up, mouth dry, head pounding, and still so tired.

Before me is a woman, sitting like a queen in a rather throne like chair, her kimono elegant and very well made, the image of a blue bonsai tree losing it's leaves against a background of green. She also has an obi on, the sash slightly lose, but still tight enough to keep her modest.

Now if she didn't look old as dirt, she could probably work it. As it is, I'm going to need some cleaner for my brain.

"Now, what is your name, little one." She practically coos at me, like a sweet grandmother or something. She even has her white hair all done in a proper bun like one would have, though her eyes belie her act, the green cold and unforgiving.

I keep my mouth shut, tight and firm. I remember tons of manga, even go over them in my spare time when I was bored and didn't have my twin to bother. I _know_ what the wrong person can do with a name. And knowing my luck, if I give it to her, she might do something twisted with it.

At my silence, she sighs, as if filled with disappointment, before taking something out of her pocket.

It's my _pendant_. The pendant _Sosuke_ gave me.

I know I probably gave myself away, as the woman merely smiles, but I don't care. I am most likely going to die, or at least I'll never see my brother again. That pendant is probably the last thing I'll ever have to remind me of any warm feelings during however long I live through this.

And it's the only thing that I can truly call _mine_ in this world, that is solid and that I can touch. And while I have my thoughts and memories, sometimes a person needs something real to cling on to. And I need it now more then ever.

"Now, answer my questions dear, and I'll give you back your necklace." I really want to wipe the smile off her face, but I nod. For all I know, she could destroy it if I'm disobedient.

"Good, now your name dear." She asks (demands) as she takes out some paper, putting my neckwear on the arm of her chair so she can write.

"…Saguru." I answer after some hesitancy. She hadn't asked for my full name, so unless she does, I won't give it to her.

"Age and Birthday?"

"13... And May 29th."

"Oh, so you just turned 13 a week ago?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm, I see. How long have you been in Soul Society?"

"A year and a week."

"Not too long then. What have you eaten in the past few days?

And on it went with all the question.

Some of the questions made no sense to me, while others were rather invasive. I answered with as much as I could get away with, keeping as much details as I could to myself. But it was the last question that would have made me tense, if I wasn't so tired that I couldn't have reacted even if I wanted to. Why was I so sleepy?

"That's interesting. Now here is the final question; do you have any family members, anyone at all that would miss you?"  
I make sure to avoid any thoughts of my twin (who knows, the bitch might be a mind reader). Instead, I focus on the resentment and pain I have long since associated with my pass life. The loneliness that bleeds through when I think too long of family and Sosuke isn't there to snap me out of it. Who knew it would have it's uses?

"No." I answer dully, frowning at how much harder it is to stay awake. Did the drug me? Poisoned?

"All right then, that part is finished. Now, since you were so good and well behaved, I'm giving this back to you." The woman says with a smile, handing me my pendant back to my surprise. I wouldn't have thought she would give it back to me at all, or would have destroyed it before my eyes. Maybe she's not that cruel?

I am soon corrected.

"But if you misbehave Saguru, I'll take it away again. And if you keep doing so like so many others, I may not give it back." She says this after I have put it back on, smile still planted on her face.

Have I ever mentioned I hate psychological warfare? No? Well now I have.

Still pissed and terrified, I never notice when she readies a syringe, until the sucker is plunged right into my vulnerable neck, as I realized that I'm wearing a hospital gown-like kimono instead of my regular clothes.

"Now that the Physical, Spiritual, and Mental evaluations are done, it's time to begin Experiment 0021, conducted and viewed by I, Zora, and my assis-"

I can no longer hear anything, the pain in my body agonizing, as it feels like my blood is being frozen, then super heated, then trying to escape my body before the cycle repeats, some happening more then others.

All I know now is pain, pain, pain, _pain._

This is only the start of my association with that sensation, for the days to come will be filled with it, being the one thing I will for sure always remember.

Physically, spiritually, and mentally.

* * *

**Happy Holidays?**


	5. Chapter 4- Isn't My Life Just Swell

**Disclaimer in Summary. Like I said, dark times are coming.**

**Warning; Violence, dissection, mentions of hinted torture.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows, and over 800 views! **

* * *

"Initiate physical defense sequence of your choosing, no attacks, 0021. 0358, Initiate spiritual attack sequence 332-Alpha. Go." Was suddenly called, spurring me into action.

Ducking a Kido spell that would have burned, I twisted to the side to dodge the one following it, then jumping high to avoid the tiny earthquake that happened. Once that settled, I worked on continuing to keep my good heath.

Mostly by dodging. 'Offense makes the best defense' might be true, but the old bitch wouldn't be please if I harmed her 'precious ones', her successes.

Failed experiments like me should know their place, which was lower then the floor.

Considering we're in the basements, that's pretty low.

But despite how much she hated me as a failure, Zora couldn't get rid of me, unlike the other filth that dirtied her precious bonsai kimono.

Because while I am a failure, her study of me surpassed her expectations.

You see, the stuff she jabbed into me? It contained a serum that was suppose to effect the physique of the subject, allowing for accelerated everything. (Basically, someone read a bit too much Captain America.) But as the scientific cocktail was incomplete, she and her assistants didn't have much hope for it.

And they were pretty much right. Experiments 0015-20 failed.

I was the only survivor.

At first, they were thrilled, I was a success! (Well, I was still alive.)

You should have seen the disappointment on their faces when they realized everything was nearly the same as it was before. My physical prowess was basically the same, (impaired a bit by the pain and my worsening vision), my Spiritual energy had only risen a few notches, and my mental capacity was still at the mark it had been.

To see where they went wrong, they decide it was time to open me up.

That is where things got… _interesting_.

-Flashback

_I tried my best to strain against the restraints, crying out as one of the assistant bastards held me down to keep me still as another went for a scalpel. I knew I was crying, my tears falling hot down my face, making my fuzzy vision even worst._

_I didn't want this. I knew it would happen eventually, but I don't want to die. At least not cut open like a lab rat._

_"Can't we knock him out or something? It's annoying holding him like this." Bastard number 1 grumbles, his grip growing tighter._

_"Zora-sama wants to see the subject's pain thresh-hold. Then we are to test and see how the subject reacts to drugs and poisons, so be ready to fix the damage after we examine 0021." Bastard number 2 explains, his voice sounding clinical and emotionless._

_When the knife comes down, I can't help but let out a sob, closing my eyes as the pain hits. I don't bother to beg or plead with these people, it doesn't work. All I can do is cry and release a sob every now and then as they cut me open._

_At least, that's what I usually do after something painful is done to me. Guess I can learn new tricks as well._

_"What the fuck?!" is exclaimed. I think it's BN1, it sounds like something he would say._

_"How is this possible?" BN2._

_"How in the hell should I know?" BN1_

_"Get Zora-sama, she'll want to see this." BN2_

_As the two Bastards talk, the one holding me lets me go, allowing me to look over my chest the best I can to see what's so interesting._

_And while my vision isn't the best, I can't help but blink when I take in what I'm seeing._

_It looks like a ribbon is coming out of my chest. From the cut on made on my torso to be specific. And it's moving, trying to wrap around my body, like a bandage or something._

_Well, that's new. And weird, can't forget weird._

-End Flashback

Turns out, the serum mutated in me.

Instead of being a super-solider, I'm slightly indestructible; I'm immune to poisons and drugs, I can't suffocate (they tried it and I'm still not sure how that works, I really should have died from that), and many other painful and horrifying methods that just didn't work. And if anything that involves me bleeding was involved, then I would only heal faster, my body covered in my blood bandages.

Because that is what they were; bandages that were made out of my blood.

Morbid isn't it?

But despite the insane healing ability, they can't claim it came from their genius.

After all, it mutated once in me.

Meaning it was partly my contribution as well.

So not being able to get rid of me (They have theorized that if they drained me of my blood, then destroy it, I could die. Problem is my blood regenerates at ridiculous speeds, so they would have to be faster about it. They have not achieved the speed. Personally, I'm glad they don't understand the concept of vaporization.), or just throw me away in a box just to gather dust, (high risk of being found or escaping) they decided to put me to use.

By training the '_choice_' experiments. I save them from spending money on training dummies.

I bite back a scream, tasting blood as I get electrocuted by a Kido spell coming at my back.

Isn't my life just swell?

* * *

**I'm saying this now; I'm going to try and be as original as possible with Saguru's abilities, as I do not want him to turn into a Gary Stu or be OP.**

**(AN)- Okay, I find it hard to believe that there are only a few mad scientist in Soul ****Society, with study on Hollows seeming to be a main focus. I can understand that, but I can't help but wonder if anyone has ever tried to make a super soldier, Shinigami style. It seems like a mad scientist thing to do. So I took my artistic interpretation and came up with illegal labs trying out other things.  
**

**Why did no one find out about this lab for the sake of Canon? Who knows? Maybe an experiment went crazy and destroyed everything or something, so the Gotei 13 or Central 46 never found out.**

**Possibilities**** people. It's what makes fanfiction, well, fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 5- Come Again

**Disclaimer is in the Summary! Saguru is mine. Blood bandages are not mine either apparently.**

**Warnings- ****Insomnia, isolation, slow fall of sanity. Should I bump this story up to M rating, or should I hold off?**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. And over a 1000 views!**

* * *

Saguru POV

-Dreams

_Maybe if I stare hard enough, I'll develop telekinesis._

_"What are you doing, Saguru-kun?" I hear from my left side._

_"Shhhh, I'm trying to levitate the fish." I answer._

_"…Do I even want to know?" Sosuke asked, sounding amused, sitting down next to me on the river bank. We were near the river that was on the other side of town, farthest from our shack we called home. That was why it was rare for either of us to go here, as it was so far away._

_"We have this energy in us, so why not use it?" I grumbled, staring at the river harder._

_"I don't think it quite works like that Saguru-kun." yup, he went past sounding it, he was flat out amused now._

_I turned my glare from the water to him now, scowling at him. After he just gives me a small bemused smile, I can't help but sigh._

_"…Just wanted to bring home some dinner…" I mumble._

_Sosuke, of course, heard,_

_Before I know it, I hear what sounds like a small explosion. Looking up, I get a face full of fish._

_As my reflexes are much faster, I'm just barely able to keep a hold of it, as the fish is about a foot long or so._

_We'll be eating good tonight!... As long as I can keep a hold of it._

_"How'd you do that!" I just know there are sparkles in my eyes, but come on! My brother just cause an explosion and caught dinner. And lunch for tomorrow if we're careful._

_"While I can't levitate a fish, I can calculate when and where to add the pressure at the precise moment to… encourage one to come out." My brother says, talking smart and making me feel like a moron._

_"So you exploded it out of the water at just the right moment?" I asked, getting the gist of it._

_"Basically."_

_I can't help but stare for a bit, but not for long as I beam, one arm holding the protesting fish, while the other wraps around my brother._

_"Have I said how awesome that is, Sosuke-nii ?"_

_"No, you have not."_

_"Well, I'm saying it now; that was so awesome! You have got to teach me that, you hear?"_

_"Of course, Saguru-kun. But you'll have to pay attention and be patient."_

_"I can do that if it means making things explode!"_

_"…Maybe this isn't such a good idea."_

_"Eh? Why?"_

- End Dream

"Here is your meal, 0021. I will collect it in 25 minutes." one of the many bastards that works for Zora says, waking me up from remembering the better days. Watching to make sure he's gone, I move from the corner of my cell that I was sleeping in to the food left on the plate.

Manually shoving food into my mouth as it doesn't have a taste to enjoy, I can't help but have my thoughts take a wistful turn.

Ever since I came here, I have started to be wary of sleep, because I haven't had any proper dreams like I used to.

Because instead of dreaming, I remember.

My most current dream is from when Sosuke and I had just been in this world for a few months, before I realized just a little about how screwed I was. Catching fish with Sosuke always makes up some of my fondest memories, though they are few because we can't really rely on fish as a stable source of food. That had also been the day that he had started teaching me about the energy that came natural to him.

For me, it was a process. It was lucky that I had such a good and patient teacher.

Finishing my tasteless morsels, I sigh as I wait for the hell that is my day to become. Will I be taken out of the cell, or will I be left to rot today?

Both have there ups and downs. If I go out, it's a guarantee I'll be in for some pain. On the other hand, being left here means that I'll be isolated, alone, with only myself to keep amused/sane.

It's getting to be a toss up which is worst.

After the eating time limit is up, my plate is taken away, and I'm escorted out of my cell. Great, pain for me today! You should have given me time to clean up a bit, get out of this bloodied grey kimono with rips in it. Maybe even let me cover up the multiple blood bandages on my chest, arms, and legs or even the bags under my eyes? No? well, if you insist.

Can't you tell I get the best service here?

I am taken to a room, where another man with long, silvering black hair in a lose ponytail is, dressed up finely, a frown on his face, his black colored eyes dim. The frown gets deeper, making his sharp features more severe, when he sees me.

"You may leave." the man's gruff voice announces, directed at my escort, who obeys.

After a stare down of doom, where I frown just as grumpily back at the man, he sighs.

"For one so young to be here just sickens me." he says, his left hand pinching the bridge of his nose. I can't help but blink on the man, surprised. So others probably don't agree with the old bitch, huh? Interesting…

I am brought out of my thoughts by his next words.

"I am to teach you how to fight with a Zanpakuto, so that you might be a better challenge for the more 'evolved' experiments. We will start from the top with a nameless sword, then work from there. You're rather lucky; you have quite some to learn as Zora desires for all her subjects to acquire Shikai before she gives them training." The way he says 'evolved', 'experiments', 'subjects', and the old bitch's name would make one think he's talking about shit and-

Hold the message, come again?

I'm getting a Zanpakuto?

* * *

**A wild OC has appeared!**

**(AN)- So, apparently blood bandages have already been thought up in a manga called Silver ****Diamond. As I have plans, I'm giving credit where it is due, but hopefully mine are different enough to be slightly original.**

**On the plus side, at least I have a new manga to read.**


	7. Chapter 6- What Are You Planning

**You all have read the disclaimer in the summary. Saguru and the plot are mine, as well as a 12 pack of cherry-flavored soda pop that's been helping me write. Amazing the wonders caffeine gives to us all.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, follows, and all the views. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Saguru POV

Getting a magic sword is not as easy as they make it seem in the manga.

First, Sensei (he's the only decent soul here, he earned the title) gave me a nameless blade, calling it something or another. I think it started with an 'A' maybe?

Eh, anyways, he got me started on sword fighting; needless to say I got my ass creamed, as the man had a 'hands on' approach. When he claimed I was proficient enough in that, he got me started on controlling and enlarging my Spiritual Energy.

Which sucked worst then sword training in it's own way.

Because here's the thing; I have to meditate, ignoring every distraction around me to the point it's just all background. It doesn't sound too bad at first, but when you have a sensei willing to smack you at any time, it can be a trial. Needless to say, it's a good thing I have a very high pain tolerance.

(Note: despite having said tolerance does not mean his hits hurt any less. In fact they seem to hurt worse with every single smack.)

But at least I now have something to do when its isolation day for me in my cell.

So, while he says I have to still do the meditation, he has allowed me to start putting some of my energy in the nameless blade.

It makes the spars we have last for another hour, tops. Personally, I think the man gets a kick out of me cursing him out, as he gets this little smirk on his noble looking face whenever he hears it.

Then one day while in meditation, my Spiritual Energy goes funny, making my eyes snap open to behold twin Tanto blades in their scabbard.

Yeah, twin blades, and Tanto at that. Not sure how to feel about that. (After all, aren't Tanto suppose to be paired with a longer blade?)

Both are small, with dark blood red-lacquered handles, with the Kanji for blood on both sides. The Scabbard matches the handle, but appears to have blood spatter on it. I'm estimating the blade's length of both are around seven inches.

I don't have long to admire them, unfortunately.

Because that is when Sensei decides out of nowhere that it's time for me to work on meeting my Sword's spirit.

And I must say, she's pretty interesting.

-Flashback

_Looking around my inner world, I can't help but relax a little._

_It's basically nature's library at twilight._

_There are giant trees, shelves naturally formed into them, books occupying every space. Some fallen trees form benches, with what's left of their stumps forming a back of sorts to rest against. There are even regular book shelves, books hidden among ivy and tall grass that grows along side it, mushrooms and moss spotted here and there._

_To me, it's breathtaking._

_Though the large puddle of blood is disturbing. Naturally, I go over to it._

_Only to be shocked to find it starting to take shape. A humanoid shape at that. _

_After it finally settles down, I take in what I believe to be my Zanpakuto spirit._

_It's a woman, looking to be about 17 with knee length blood red hair, done in a long braid, with two strands framing the side of her heart shaped face. She has beautiful pale skin, and eyes the color of green venom. She wears a fine red Kimono, with what looks like black fireworks (though it could also be blood spatter) decorating it from the middle down. She has a plain black sash to hold the Kimono close._

_She is gorgeous._

_"Why thank you." She giggles, a black fan with red spattered on it appearing out of nowhere as she giggles._

_"But I didn't compliment you yet." I blurt out, before blushing when I realize what I said._

_She just laughs, a sound soft and dangerous._

_"Your face is very expressive, Saguru-sama." She says, her eyes twinkling._

_I can't keep a frown off my face._

_"You don't have to call me that; you're the other half of my soul after all." I say, the frown on my face going deeper as she stills._

_After a still moment of looking each other in the eye, she smiles at me._

_"Very well, Saguru-chan." She says teasingly._

_I find myself laughing, feeling lighter then ever._

-Flashback end

After that meeting, I now spend half the time that I was sword fighting with Sensei with my Zanpakuto spirit, along with the time I spend in my cell.

She helps keep me sane(ish), which I am so grateful for. Especially when it's a day for pain.

_"You're doing good in our spars, Saguru-chan. But make sure you eat, alright?"_ She says to me as I eye my food.

"Yeah, I get you, Hime-chan." I say aloud, just because I can.

_"…Why do you avoid that?"_ I had just been in mid chew when she asked. Swallowing, I ask,"Avoid what?"

_"My name. You've been able to say it anytime now, all you have to do is reach for it."_ She says, her voice serious.

I finish my food first before I answer, because I'll need to see her face to face before I answer her. Finishing the last bite of my meal, I fall into meditation, letting me go to the inner world that is my mind.

Seeing the nature all around me soothes my being like always, but I don't pay it much mind today.

I go over to one of the fallen-tree benches where Hime-chan is.

She already has her fan out, hiding her face as she gently wafts it.

Uh-oh.

"Hime, there is an actual reason why I haven't tried to activate Shikai."

"Oh, and what is this reason, Saguru-sama?" Crap, she's really upset.

"I don't want to lose you." I blurt out, watching how she stills, her eyes meeting mine in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You're strong, Hime, I can see that without even awakening you." I say, my voice calmer as I explain, "What do you think these bastards are going to do when they find out how strong I am with you? Do you think they'll just let me go on my way, not minding it? I'm ranked as a failure and an annoyance at the moment, due to the fact I can't be rid of and that I don't kiss that bitch's ass. But with you… I'll go from that to threat, which they will not tolerate. I don't want you sealed away." I finish, hoping I got through to her. I can't lose her; besides Sensei, who is not always there, Hime cares for me and is my main source of comfort.

Her and my memories of my twin.

She eyes me from over the top of her fan carefully, thoughtfully.

"But we're already a threat, we just haven't shown them."

"What they don't know can hurt them." I answer simply.

"…If you were to awaken me, the release would be broadcast, revealing our strength to the guards. Who would then precede in alerting the higher ups, Zora included." She says slowly, realization lighting up in her eyes.

"Correct."

She closes her fan, then disappears it to wherever it came from, a slow, blood thirsty smile on her face.

"What are you planning, Saguru-chan?" She purrs, her eyes sparkling with a lust for destruction as they meet my slowly grinning face.

* * *

**(AN)- Now, if no one minds, I'm going into a slight caffeine coma until the next update.**

**Here is an Omake requested by a certain little chibi for you all to enjoy! (I hope I do the character justice.)**

3rd Person, Aizen Sosuke- I Will

Time: A bit after Saguru was taken

It really happened too quickly, the situation feeling like a dream in a way. Though those... _Shinigami _quickly turned it into a nightmare. Watching how those... those fiends just took Saguru, his companion, his confidant, his _brother_ away from him...

Sosuke had to stop his Spiritual Energy from lashing out, otherwise he might just destroy the few meager belongings that were his and-

Gritting his teeth, the remaining twin looked around the shack he and his brother had chosen to rest at, loneliness starting to fill in his heart as he remembered all the memories he had with Saguru here.

Just last week they had celebrated their first birthday in this new world; now they were separated.

With the pain, anger, helplessness, and loneliness entering his mind, Sosuke narrowed his eyes as he started to plot, slowly gathering his belongings as he did so.

_"I will,"_ the brunet thought, _"find out what happened to my brother." _a frown on his face as he noticed the puzzle his more volatile and temperamental twin had given him.

His motions gentle in grabbing the box belying his darkening thoughts, Aizen Sosuke's eyes were hard as he carefully put it in his makeshift bag, the smile forming on his face falsely gentle.

_"And once I find out, I will make sure those who took him away from me will pay."_ The youth thought, his smile morphing into something darker to match his eyes, pain and despair promised in both.


	8. Chapter 7- Wear, Tears, Blood Stains

**I point to the disclaimer in the summery. Saguru and any OC you see in this story are mine.**

**Thanks everyone for the support. And for over 2000 views!**

**In honor of that, you all get a double update. **

* * *

Saguru POV

I'm never sure how much time has pass since I was kidnapped. I had kept time at the beginning by counting meals, but with all the pain causing me to black out, I'm never sure how much time has went past me. So after a while, I just stopped, not really caring anymore how many times the food comes or how much taller I'm getting, my skin slowly getting paler. I can now get Sensei to cut my hair to a scholarly length so it's manageable, so that it doesn't get in my way. (I've found that many were fond of pulling it; now they have to get closer to do so.)

I have more important things to worry about than time and appearance.

(And if I also get rid of the reminder of how long I've been separated from Sosuke-nii, it certainly helps with lessening my depression. I don't want to think about how many birthdays I've missed.)

So for me, most days pass into the next one easily, with a few interruptions that differentiate the time intervals from the other.

One of those interruptions happens now.

Blinking out of my daze at the sound of the door opening, I blink again when a bloody lump is thrown into the room.

"Enjoy your time with the other failure, 0412." is said coldly, the door closing with a slam.

Frowning, I observe the injured soul, identified as 0412.

They've definitely had better days.

The long strawberry blond hair they have it messed up and bloody, clumps forming from the liquid drying. Their skin is a bloodless pale, the kimono barely hiding it with all it wear, tears, and blood stains. It gives me a view of his left shoulder, where I can see his number tattooed, similar to where mine is. Truthfully, if I didn't hear the desperate gasps, I would have thought they were dead.

But already, I can see that my fellow 'failure' is starting to heal. If they can stay alive long enough, they should be better in about a day.

Keywords there, 'if they can'.

Frowning, I have reached a difficult choice.

I could help the other, no one knowing that I did quite easy (they could count the quick healing as being lucky). On the other hand, they could be another little brainwashed study project that didn't measure up to the teacher's expectation. Meaning I would have to deal with an annoyance that could ruin my plans.

But if they're not…

Well, I'll never know if I don't do something.

Going over to my new roommate, I turn them over.

At first, I thought they were a girl around 15 or so, just a little flat.

But when I move the ruined clothes to better assess the damage, I find myself corrected.

They are wearing boxers.

Poor guy, he's a trap.

Ignoring those thoughts, I check him over. Most of the smaller cuts are already gone, but the big ones are healing very sluggishly. Biting my right palm, I wait till the skin is broken, then swipe my blood over the cuts; one that runs horizontal across his stomach and the large gash that runs vertical along their left side, just under their arm.

The familiar blood bandages comes out of the wounds, wrapping around the wounds and finishing the healing quicker.

Interesting thing about my blood; I apparently don't have a type anymore. I know from the Bastards that I use to be AB-, but now I come across as… well, blank.

But from an accident with Sensei, I found out that I could heal others.

It had been in one of our spars, some of my blood had got into one of his cuts. We had both been startled when a ribbon of blood came out, wrapping around the wound.

I had stilled, worried by the long silence between us, before Sensei yawned, scratching his left shoulder, making the cloth covering it move, as his sash had loosen during our spar.

And I see the numbers 0164 as he turns to 'look' at something behind him.

(Turns out the experiment he was in was to create an artificial genius; it was successful, yet he did not have the firepower they desired, so they let him live to be a glorified slave.)

When we had met eyes, and I knew he would keep this secret. And that I had an ally.

He had helped me figure this new ability out, even telling me his blood type was O-. Here is so far what I have gathered.

My blood is accepted into another person's body, gaining the blood bandages for a limited amout of time, as well as purifying any toxins or another unwanted things. Unlike with me, instead of the body absorbing the bandages, once they have healed, the blood bandages turn into a powder like substance.

Of course, healing is not the only thing I can do, thanks to my lovely Hime-chan.

Watching 0412's breathing even out as he falls from unconscious into troubled sleep, I sigh, waiting for him to wake up.

Waiting for an ally or an enemy.

I have the ability to handle both.

* * *

**(AN)- ... Out of ****curiosity, what would you all like to read in my AN's?**

**And did anyone capture the hint about Saguru's personality?**


	9. Chapter 8- Turns Out

**The Disclaimer is in the Summery box, I own Saguru and all OC's you see in this story.**

**This Chapter is part of the double chapter update. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Turns out, I have made quite the helpful ally.

"Here you go, Saguru-sama. You should eat more." He says softly, his gentle voice aiding in his trap looks, putting some of his food on my plate. His soulful blue eyes gazing at me with worry and quite a bit of awe.

Now if I could only get rid of the utter devotion he held for me, everything would be great.

It creeps me out, especially since I have no clue in how I earned it. I was just being myself, nothing special.

-Flashback

_The guy has been awake for a while now, around a few days if I'm actually counting right (and the food schedule is to be believed)._

_Turns out he is rather quiet, staying mostly out of my way and only answering when I ask something. My fellow soul always follows my lead, waiting for me to take my share before taking his own food. I took a bit more once to see if the guy would argue or react in some way, but they did nothing._

_They were however surprised when I gave the plate to them._

_"You need to eat more; you're skinnier then a twig." I tell him when he looks at me confused._

_"…It's not necessary, I'm used to eating little." The young man says, his voice gentle and soft._

_I frown a little at that. "Why is that?"_

_He looks surprised that I'm asking that, but answers, like always, "I was placed with a few others and they were always rather famished…" he trails off hesitantly as my frown grows._

_"Well, you won't have to worry about that here. So eat your fill… do you have a name." I ask, not wanting to call him 'you', 'man', or let slip 'trap'._

_(Even if he doesn't understand what that means, I still don't want to let it slip. He could find out in the future, and then that would be awkward.)_

_"0412." he answers promptly, then wincing at the sound of my palm meeting my face._

_"That's not a name, that's these bastard's use of objectifying us to ease their conscience or to please their sick thrills. I mean a name, like something a mom or dad would give you." I explain through my fingers bitterly, my mood soured._

_"…I don't have one…" the trap says, looking sad. Crap, please don't cry._

_"Do… Do you want one?" I ask hesitantly, not sure if I'm crossing a boundary of something._

_The strawberry blond (which is just long enough to reach the small of his back) just looks so surprised and startled, I think I have before they blush a bit, turning all shy all of a sudden._

_(Traaaaaaaaaaaaap!)_

_"Yes, I would like one, if you could give me one." He says, a small smile on his face._

_Sighing, I take this guy in. Even dirty and in ragged clothing, they're very beautiful, to a rather stunning degree. And despite the quiet nature, they're very intelligent; those eyes don't hide it, the way they take everything in and react accordingly to the situation. (Much like prey, always careful and wary around all the predators surrounding them.) _

_"Tomomi, the kanji for it is 'wisdom' and 'beauty'. Fitting for you." I say, keeping the fact that it can be for both boys and girls._

_I am a little evil. Just a little._

_Tomomi smiles at me like I gave him the world, his arms wrapping around himself in well-contained joy from what I see._

_"Thank you." He says, starting to sound a bit choked up._

_I smile a little, patting him on the shoulder._

-Flashback End

And ever since, I have had a devoted little follower.

At first, he had addressed me with the suffix Ue, but I put a stop to that fast. (I honesty don't deserve it, and it makes me sound so stuffy.)

I'm now trying to get him off sama, with very little success.

"Oh, and Saguru-sama, it'll be best to act in three days from now." He says serenely, calm and composed as he leans into me.

At his words, a slow smirk over comes my face, my body leaning against the wall as I relax, Tomomi following the movement, his head on my shoulder.

A most helpful ally indeed.

* * *

**(AN)- So, I hope everyone has enjoyed this double update.**


	10. Chapter 9- It's A Start

**Here is the next chapter! The Disclaimer is in the Summary, Saguru, Sensei, and Tomomi are mine, and I'm planing to devour the world of all caffeine.**

**(Sounds about right.)**

**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows.**

* * *

Saguru's POV

In truth, the plan is simple.

(I am a firm believer in the KISS principle; Keep It Simple, Stupid. Never has their been such wiser words spoken)

For Sensei (he prefers to be called Sen, kanji meaning before, but I still call him Sensei), who despite being 'numbered' himself, is privileged and successful enough to be able to go to the higher floors (thus able to serve the higher ups and the bitch), actually knew where we were.

We were in Seireitei, right near Shino Academy.

Clever place to hold us, as who would ever think to place a secret lab near a school?

Because if an accident/disruption ever happened, Shinigami would swarm the place.

Of course, the people who ran this place were careful, they had to be because of that.

So, that leaves us to cause a disruption. We had a time limit to find one, as once I start sparring with the successful numbered, I won't be much help. I'm already getting pounded on in the regular training, so I don't want to imagine what those brainwashed simpletons are like with swords. So we had to find a distraction quickly, before the last few experiments gain Shikai.

And, like our prayers were heard, Tomomi was sent to us.

The experiment that Tomomi was under was basically like this; what would happen if you merged the Shinigami and the Zanpakuto together? After all, they are just two halves of a whole.

Yeah, you can all probably see where I'm going with this.

I'm not sure what they were looking for, but apparently Tomomi didn't have what they wanted. Shame that is, for them at least, because he is worth ever so much more than they thought.

It seemed that before their personalities and souls fully merged, Tomomi and his Zanpakuto met, the sword spirit sacrificing their name to ensure that the young man would live. In doing so, the spirit from the sword also gave away his powers to the young soul to ensure he would survive. Meaning Tomomi can use his abilities without calling out release commands and being limited to a simple (though awesome) sword.

And I haven't even gotten to the best part. (Not that I'm happy about the merge thing; frankly, I find it sickening and cruel; Zapakuto's are people too, in a way.)

The abilities Tomomi has are rather…Explosive. He can basically turn anything he touches with his hands into a bomb.

Like I said, our prayers were answered.

"Are they all set up?" I ask Sensei, who smirks and nods.

"Five on the above ground floors, three in the training areas, and one placed on the cells for the… rather bloodthirsty experiments." Sensei answers.

"Should cause a suitable disruption, don't you think?" I say, grinning.

"Indeed."

"Yes, Saguru-sama." are my answers.

"Then lets start disrupting things. If you would do the honors, Tomomi-kun?" I ask, looking over at the beautiful young man, who smiles at me happily as his hands and eyes glow blue-purple.

The first explosions going off our music to my ears.

Because they are the sounds of our freedom.

* * *

3rd Person POV.

* * *

It would have been considered a rather nice day. After all, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, everything was peaceful-

Then explosions happened near the Academy.

It would have been a nice day otherwise.

Reacting quickly, multiple teams were sent from the Gotei 13 to investigate by the Captain Commander, only to find the Academy wasn't the one hit.

It was a secret lab no one knew about that was.

An_ illegal_ secret lab.

At first, it was thought that someone was trying to destroy both evidence and witnesses. But that was soon corrected when it was found that the damage was only superficial, and meant to release certain prisoners. That could only mean one thing.

Someone was trying to gain attention.

And they received it.

* * *

Saguru's POV

* * *

"Well, that certainly solved that problem. Sensei, Tomomi, stick close together so that we can better defend ourselves, alright?" I said, checking to see if there were any objections.

Seeing none, we avoided all the fights we could, though we were careful, we still had to get a little bloodstained to get through out fellow numbered.

It was as were walking that we came upon a few fighting Shinigami, who looked like they could use some help.

With a instinct that came with my swords that were still sheathed, I hit were it hurt and caused some fatal damage to those attacking the Shinigami.

Training like your life depends on it doesn't really teach you to fight fair or kind.

The Shinigami are now staring at us warily, probably not knowing what to think, as we were numbered after all. (Our condition and clothing kind of give it away. Makes one realize just how badly you need a bath.)

"Good day Shinigami-san; my companions and I would desire to leave this place. If we give our assistance, my we join you?" I ask, giving a polite bow to my betters, as Shinigami beats District trash, civilians, and experiments.

Blinking at us, one of the young man just nod dumbly, "S-sure. Just don't think of stabbing us in the back!" The man exclaims, pointing at me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I reply as the group straightens themselves out. Then my little group follows them, exiting our nightmares, and joining the waking world.

We might still have a ways to go before we can see our dreams, but it's a start.

* * *

**(AN)- To the Guest, Mr. Turtle: I'm glad you find this story awesome, I hope you continue to find it so. **


	11. Chapter 10- See The Damage

**Did you read the Summary? Because if you did, you have seen the Disclaimer! If not... Why are you reading this then?**

**I thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows I have gotten for this story.**

**Warning: Saguru has a bit of a language problem. Should I up the rating for the story now?**

* * *

Saguru POV

When we got topside, I was nearly blinded.

"Holy mother fucker, damn the light, I don't remember the fucking sun being this bright!" I cursed as I fiercely rubbed my eyes, trying and failing to get rid of the spots, as they watered. I had backed into the building I had just exited, more colorful words strolling out of my mouth and into everyone's ears.

_"My, Saguru-chan, I believe you just rhymed."_ Hime-chan decides to chime in, her giggles not helping my headache.

_"Not fucking helping, Hime." _I reply mentally to my Zanpakuto, which just makes me wince in pain.

Before I could curse some more, and scar the people around me even worst, I heard from Tomomi.

"Saguru-sama, are you alright!" he cried out, worry making his voice higher, sealing the fact that he was a true trap.

"Damn it, I almost got blinded. Sensei, Tomomi, make sure you cover your eyes before going out." I explained, before warily pulling my knuckles away from my eyes.

(Note to self; dim artificial lighting has nothing on the sun.)

This time, I tore some of the cloth from my already ruined clothing, using it to shade my eyes. Hearing two following rips from my comrades (at least, I thinks its from them), I slowly go outside again.

And while my eye sight is limited and tears fall due to the still too bright light, I have a general idea where to walk. We still have to rely on the kindness of the Shinigami leading us, but they're rather helpful, especially to Tomomi, as he seems like an innocent, harmless little girl.

(I'm willing to buy the innocence, bombs make harmless go off the table, and no way is he a she.)

After me nearly losing my sight, we get shuffled off to others, who directs us to go with those people, who tell us to head for this area, where the personal there tell us to wait with the others who got out.

(Organized, thy name is _not_ Shinigami.)

So here we are, in a group with five other experiments that naturally separated from some of the quiet, whimpering scientists who put up no fight.

Those who did, were either subdued or killed outright.

But the most sweetest part of the experience is when the old bitch, Zora, is hand-cuffed and has Kido Seals placed all over her.

Justice will be served.

After everything seems to be wrapped up, with a few teams exploring the compound to see if there is anymore surprises, the attention is now fully placed on us.

Talk about feeling under the magnifying glass.

They obviously notice the divide in the groups, and can obviously see the differences (one group is clean and dressed well, the other not so much), so I'm not surprised when they drag us numbered off separately from our tormentors.

Then starts the interrogation.

They ask us questions as a group, our spokes persons being chosen from the group of five due to the majority opinion. They answer hesitantly, carefully, and quite unsure.

I watch the survey going on with distant interest, (only because boredom for me is considered staring at my cell wall hours on end) as well as some of of Hime-chan's sarcastic remarks. At least this room is shaded for our sensitive eyes, so we don't have to cover them.

"What about you three? Do you agree with your fellow survivors?" Is suddenly directed at us.

"We had a much different experience then they have." I answer simply, my facial expression pleasant but not exactly friendly.

"How exactly was it different for you?" the Shinigami and his assistant look interested, probably wondering what information I can provide, since I'm not a stuttering wreak.

"Those five are favored, the successes, the experiments that exceeded expectations or met them, earning the higher ups favor. Sen-san here is also favored, but is considered 'servant' instead of 'success'." I explain, motioning to Sensei when I talk about him.

"As for me and Tomomi…" I can't keep the grim shadows of dark memories from leaking onto my face, evidenced by the reapers stiffening postures.

"…We were considered the failures that could be potentially useful." I finished, the bitterness cool and icy in my voice.

Needless to say, after a few more questions, we were sent to the 4th, where the group of five went to the bigger room while we took a smaller one, despite the Shinigami trying to separate us into equal groups.

Like that was going to happen.

"Oh dear sweet Spirit King, is that a bathroom." I exclaim, heading straight for the other door in the room.

What I see has me nearly in tears.

"It has a shower." I say with utter reverence. Turning to the other two, I see Sensei looking amused, while Tomomi just looks confused.

"Do either of you want to go first." I ask, because they are my friends/allies, they deserve the choice.

"You can go first, Saguru-san. I'll explain what a shower is to Tomomi." He says, the amused look on his face the last thing I see as I rush for the call of hot, cleaning water. I have never hurried so much in taking off my clothes before, though I do have enough of my mind to gently place my pendant down on the cabinet.

Can I just say, showers are the most wonderful, beautiful things in the world, practically a spiritual experience unto themselves?

After just enjoying it for a bit, I then start to clean myself, ignoring how dark and red the water gets as I do so.

When I start to feel like I'm going to clean myself out of existence, I give myself one last scrub down and rinse before I get out.

Sighing as I turn off the shower, I get out and dry myself off with a towel I find on the rack, my eyes trailing around the room till they land on a fogged up mirror.

I have to admit I hesitated, just for a bit. I take a breath in, before letting it out in a big gust.

Time to see the damage.

Going over to it, I take the towel I was using and wipe off the water that has collected on it from the steam, swift and quickly, so I can not back out.

To my surprise, the damage isn't too bad.

Sure, I have some slight discoloring under my dark honey colored eyes from little sleep, but my skin isn't really pale, so it doesn't stand out too much. In fact, my skin is a slightly pale peach now, which can easily be remedied by going out into the sun more. My hair, as it is still a little wet, sticks to my neck, letting me know that I need to cut my bangs again. I do so, as there are some scissors, along with a few other hair care products in the cabinet drawer. After that's done, my hair looks how it used to before the nightmare, if just a bit messier than my youth.

Finally, I take in my chest.

Most of my scars have healed due to my ability, but that means that my one and only scar is out for display.

I had got it for disobedience; the infraction, that I don't even remember, deemed not terrible enough to take my pendant away, but completely open for torture.

(Can you imagine the stability of my mind that I preferred the pain over the lost of a piece of jewelry?)

The experience had proven that while my body heals at an amazing rate and makes me have a good recovery time, it still takes time for it to happen. And when something interrupts the process, most of the healing is directed first at the older wounds, the newer injuries left to wait.

The result of the experience is the scar that starts from where the right side of my neck and collar bone meet, the raised skin going jaggedly down a path past the middle of my torso, till it ends with a slight tilt on the left side of my hip.

It's certainly impressive.

Sighing, I look past the scar and check the condition of the rest of my body.

Over all, not bad, though I could stand to gain a pound or two; my stomach is looking a bit too flat for my comfort.

(When I was at my low points, I would sometimes think darkly on how I probably would have looked without my healing ability. Then again, I would probably be dead and dissolved by now if I didn't have it.)

Though I can't help but be thankful to Sensei; due to him, I still have muscle on my bones.

Giving into a long held in sigh, I put my pendant back on after I clean it a bit, eyeing my clothes.

Yeah, they need to burn.

Or maybe I can have Tomomi explode them; now that's a happy thought. I push them off to the side with my foot for now, in a little corner where I can forget they exist.

Wrapping the towel around my waist and securing the knot, I exit the bathroom, looking around the room I'm sharing with the others.

"The Shinigami left us some cloths, Saguru-sama." Tomomi pipes up, handing me over what looks like the hospital gown version of a kimono; it's plain, easy to remove and move around to examine a patient, and smells like cleanness.

As I was looking the clothing over, Tomomi takes his own and goes into the shower to probably wash himself. This is confirmed when I hear the shower start to run. Never used a shower, and already knows how to work it from Sensei's explanation. Shows Sensei is a good teacher or that Tomomi is just that smart; maybe both?

Putting on my new clothing for now, I can't keep back a yawn.

"Go on Saguru-san, you get some sleep. Tomomi and I can take things from here." Sensei says with a crooked twist to his lips ( I think that counts as a smile from him).

After eyeing him for a bit, I say tiredly, "Make sure you two sleep as well, alright? Don't need either of you exhausted come morning, okay?"

"Of course, Saguru-san. Good night." is the last thing I hear as my head meets my pillow, my own exhaustion taking me over and shoving me into sleep.

* * *

**(AN)- ****To guest TBG- Glad to hear it. And it's a Trap, of course someone is going to fall for it.**

**To Guest- Always good to hear that, I plan to keep uploading chapters till this story is done.**


	12. Chapter 11- Throw Away The Numbers

**You have all read the Disclaimer, so you all already know. I only own my OCs.**

**Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. **

* * *

Saguru POV

The stares are starting to get a bit annoying.

This first one had happen first thing in the morning. I had been washing my face, while Sensei was brushing his teeth, and Tomomi was brushing his hair.

"Should I cut it?" the rather beautiful young man ask, looking at his strawberry blond hair with a frown.

"It could be a liability in a fight; some people will fight dirty, so hair pulling can be expected. On the other hand, it's good for having an opponent underestimate you, especially you Tomomi; they would have to get close to you to do it, and that is when they doom themselves." I say, pulling the towel away from my face so my voice isn't muffled and turning to look at my young follower.

Once cleaned up, both Tomomi and Sensei look stunning, in their own ways. Tomomi's hair now shines and his skin is a moonlight, creamy pale color. He makes the hospital kimono he's wearing look like the latest fashion, he's that good looking.

Sensei on the other hand has completely cut off his silvering black hair, getting it boy short, a few tresses falling to his neck still. He was always the cleanest of us, but it's still a shock seeing his severe features soften as he relaxes. Kind of makes him look younger, even nobler in the plain clothing he's wearing now then in all the finery he was dressed in as a servant.

"If you want to keep your hair longer, you should but it in a pony-tail or braid." Sensei says simply, after he spit out the toothpaste in the sink.

"I could braid for it you, if you like." I offer, remembering how I would braid rope together with Sosuke, who taught me the process so that we could get the job done faster.

I feel a familiar pang when I think of Sosuke. I wonder how's he doing, if he's alright. But I can't get sentimental now; my friends and I are not out of the woods yet.

(Later, much later, I'll see if I can find and reunite with my brother; but right now I can't.)

In the end, Tomomi decides to go for a trim, cutting his hair until it reaches the middle of his back. After that is over with, we go back to the room and sit on one of the beds, me armed with a hair-tie.

"You don't have to do this, Saguru-sama." Tomomi says softly, a slight blush on his face.

"Eh, it's no trouble at all; besides, this will help you out." I say, starting to braid, hair tie in my right hand, looped around my thumb and the three fingers closest to it. Once there is no more hair to twist and turn, I loop the tie around the end, making sure no hair will escape.

And just in time too, for a knock is heard a moment later.

"I'll get it." I say, going over to the door, opening to see what looks like a member of the Fourth in front of me, just about to say something.

Only for noting to come out, as the Shinigami gapes at me.

(This is our guide around the place; can't you tell that we'll become good friends?)

Let the staring and double taking commence.

Or it seems like someone said that, as everywhere we go, we get stared at.

Now I can understand Tomomi getting stared at; he's a beauty. Sensei looks like a noble, so of course he'll get his face share of stares.

And while I'm sure I'm slightly attractive, I'm not that good looking to have all the stares and double takes I'm getting.

It's starting to get rather annoying, to be truthful.

It happens with anyone we pass, stopping to gawk.

And don't get me started on the mess hall.

(Though the food was so amazing! Flavor, how I love thee! Never leave me again.)

Soon, my face was completely blank, while Sensei and Tomomi were getting a bit… protective. Sensei was glaring at anyone who stared too long, making them pale with fear and run along. While Tomomi was frowning at them, making them look guilty and run off for upsetting him. They're the best.

"Excuse me, you three." A nervous Shinigami said, gaining our attention "A few of the Captains would like to interview you again, due to… certain circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Sensei asked, eyeing the youth carefully.

"It would seem that two of your… fellow survivors have committed… Suicide. The other three were killed fighting after they tried to escape." The Shinigami says hesitantly, making me want to sigh.

Looks like their brainwashing was done rather thoroughly.

"I see." I finally gave in and sighed, getting up from my chair, my two allies following behind closely.

This should be interesting, meeting other characters besides my brother; wonder how many I'll recognize.

When we're led to the meeting room, I can't help but blink.

I spot a certain hat wearing shop keeper! Sans hat and apparently a captain (and a whole lot more adorable, seriously that face).

Now why do I feel like I'm missing something?

I mean, after a quick look, I see the captain commander, who I don't bother to name; the man's his title. Then there's Retsu-sama (and can I just say, whoa), Yoruichi (Neko!), and Tessai-san (awesome and scary). I just feel like I'm doing a complicated puzzle, yet so close to pulling off the move that will make it all come in place. It's rather frustrating.

And it gets slightly more frustrating with the way they stare, stunned.

Oh, they're sly about it, but I'm a bit sensitive to Spiritual Energy, so I can literally almost taste the surprise coming off them. As they're captains, they pull themselves together, fast and unnoticeable to anyone who wouldn't know they were surprised in the first place.

"Please, take a seat so that we may begin." Is offered by the oldest of the group, motioning us where to sit.

And we do, ready for anything they throw at us.

Let the true interrogation commence.

"So, what do you know so far? We wouldn't want to repeat ourselves, after all." I try and start things on a cheerful note, because its certainly not going to end on one.

The future shop keeper coughs a bit, while the lovely neko woman actually snorts, and the badass Captain of the Fourth's lips actually twitch, so I count those as wins.

"Files have been uncovered, along with other documents that will give us insight into the situation. Unfortunately, from what has been read so far, it seems that no names were recorded." the Twelfth Division captain says, his eyes questioning.

"And you probably won't find a victim with one, unless they're from a Noble family." Sensei says, face blank and his rough voice calm.

The tense atmosphere grows tighter at those words.

"They snatched people from the Nobles?" is asked in such a shocked tone.

"Most are guaranteed to be powerful, with the high levels of Spiritual energy they hold. Any chance they had, they took great lengths to obtain." Tomomi answers demurely, as he is the one who had the most experience with the other numbered. "Though more often then not, they had to settle for those in the outer districts, as they will not be missed by anyone and were easier to obtain."

"How did they identify you then, if not by name?" This is asked by Yoruichi, golden eyes dark as she looked at them.

"We are numbered; on our left shoulder, they tattoo four digits, starting from 0001 till it will eventually reach 9999." I explain blandly.

"Do you know how many experiments there are?" looks like the Captain Commander has joined in the Q and A.

I look over at Sensei, who cocks his head to the side in thought, his dark eyes covered by their lids as he concentrates.

"From what I recall, I believe they were at experiment 1610." he says when he finally opens his eyes, his trade marked frown firmly in place.

You'd have to be an idiot not to feel the disgust coming off the others in the room.

"…Do you know what they were intending to do?" This is asked by Tessai.

"From what I have gathered, they worshiped the ground the old bit- excuse me, Zora-san walked on. What ever she wanted, she got." I say, giving a slight cough at the near slip. Judging by the few amused looks I got, they caught it.

"And do you know what she wanted?" and that is the question.

"We do not know; she never let anything like that out. She had placed all her resources in perfecting her experiments, always wanting them to be perfect." my teacher answered.

Soon, the questions got more complicated and intricate, digging for any information we could have. I don't recall how long we were in there, but we were served lunch.

Hmm, to eat with manners or not to eat with them? Screw manners, I'm starving.

"… Hungry much?" The way the Second Division Captain eyes me is like she is eyeing a furious beast.

Swallowing, (even I know better than to talk with my mouth full; you might lose food), I turn to eye her.

"When you've been starved, or forced to starve because you can't guarantee that your food hasn't been drugged, let me see you try to eat with manners when something safe and delicious is placed before you."

(Bastard Alert!)

Needless to say, no one comments for the rest of lunch.

Hours later

"If we have anymore question, we will call for you. For now, Unohana-san shall like to take a examination of you three, to make sure you're all physically fit." the Captain Commander tells us, gathering the papers he was writing on. Everyone takes the chance to get out of the much hated chairs.

"Pardon me for my rudeness, but what exactly is going to happen to us." I ask, wary.

"Most likely, for now, you will be staying in the Fourth for the time being, until we can evaluate you. If you pass evaluations, you have the possibility of becoming Shinigami." Is my answer from the Shinigami.

None of the three of us ask 'what if we don't want to?'.

We're lucky to still be breathing for now.

"Ah, before we adjourn, may we have your numbers, and if possible, your names?" I turn to Kisuke who asked, his face sheepish.

(Curse your adorableness!)

Turning to look at Sensei and Tomomi, I raise an eyebrow at them.

Tomomi just smiles and Sensei scoffs.

"Identification number 0164. I am to be addressed as Sen." he said, frowning at the Captains.

"My Identification number was 0412, though my name is Tomomi." The youth says, happiness shining through when he speaks his name.

"They gave me the number 0021, but my name is Aizen Saguru. Pleasure to meet you all." I say the last part dryly, not noticing how the Captains eyes widen.

Time to throw away the numbers that labeled us, and embrace the names life gave us.

* * *

**(AN)- Out of curiousity, which of my OCs does everybody like the most?**

**And I apologize if I didn't stay in character with some of the Bleach Cast; I'll try and do them justice, but if they have an accent, all bets are off.**


	13. Chapter 12- Never Blamed You

**I'm assuming everyone has read the Disclaimer? Good, then I don't have to repeat myself.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. And over 5000 views!**

**I honestly didn't expect this story to be as popular as it is.**

* * *

Saguru POV

If hindsight is 20/20, foresight is 20/200.

Looking back, I really should have been suspicious by all the stares. Hell, I should have been clued in by the familiar people I saw. I should have called the Captain's on their sudden silence instead of wanting to get the heck out of that damn room and eat dinner.

Should, should, should.

Unfortunately, time turners do not exist in this reality, so when I sense a familiar energy, I falter, the annoyed look on my face gone and replaced by shock.

It couldn't be. I am not that fortunate.

_"Never know if you don't check, Saguru-chan…"_ Hime-chan says softly, her voice spurring me into attention.

I run.

I know distantly that someone yells, and others are following me, the running footsteps echoing my own proving that.

I don't care. _(I couldn't care less or more then I ever had then at this moment.)_

I rush past others, my speed making it to where I don't even bump into anyone, as I still have the mind enough not to go full out. Several yell and yelp as I rush past, probably yelling obscenities at me.

I don't notice. _(Only one soul I notice right now.)_

Because that energy lights up in recognition, the feelings of shock and surprise dominant over irritation and frustration from before.

Because that energy is also coming closer instead of staying still.

I'm terrified, worried, ecstatic, excited, fucking out of my mind with so many emotions that when I see him, I can't help but choke off a sob, stopping in my tracks to do so.

And there he is. _(Whole and in one piece physically, but mentally?)_

He looks good. He doesn't have the thin look we both carried on our bodies due to our unstable diet, and he's not covered in a light dust that seemed to run over everything in our old district. He wears glasses that cover up his sharp, milk chocolate eyes, which are wide at the moment. He also looks rather strong and able in the Shinigami uniform, his aura practically bursting with power and might.

_(He looks and feels like home.)_

Instinctively, I take a step forward, before I hesitant (I shouldn't be). I realize faintly that I'm trembling, something wet falling down my face. (But I'm not a crybaby.)

"Sosuke-nii…" I say, wanting more then anything to rush forward and hug my brother close, know he's alright and well. I want to know that I'm not dreaming, because memories I can handle, but if my mind dreams up a reunion, then it won't matter that I'm in the Fourth, I'll shatter so bad I'll be powder. There will be no saving me then.

(And why would I want to be saved if my mind decides to torture me like so?)

Before my mind can get anymore morbid, I feel a warm weight crash into me, holding me tight as arms wrap around me so they can grip the back of my clothing.

I realize distantly that my brother is hugging me, his face hidden in my shoulder (Which is getting slightly damp).

Feeling that, the last of my restraint is torn away, and I'm left sobbing into my brother's hair, gripping him equally as tight.

"I'm…so… sorry… that… that… I left you… alone." I manage to get out between my crying, hiccuping a bit.

(I swear I am not a crybaby, I have no clue where these tears came from.)

Sosuke, lieutenant of the Fifth, just grips tighter.

"I never blamed you for that. The fault lies in those who took you." He says, sounding only a little hoarse.

In the quiet of the hallway, I don't think about how quiet it is, I don't think about how we're probably in people's way, I don't think about what it means that Sosuke is a Shinigami, in the Fifth division.

I'm just happy to have my twin/best friend/brother/protector back.

* * *

**(AN)- Here you go, everyone! The scene everyone was looking forward to. How do you all think Aizen will react when he finds out things?**

**And happy belated Mother's Day!**

**And a little extra:**

3rd Person POV, Aizen Sosuke- I See

Time: During Reunion

Sosuke had a little trouble believing what he is seeing.

In the past, he had not allowed himself the distraction of thinking what he would do once he found his brother. On the other hand, he had a time or two allowed himself the thought of what he was _going to do_ to those who stole his twin from him. Those were some rather satisfying thoughts.

But he couldn't, wouldn't, think of what he would do once he found his brother. Because he didn't know if he would find Saguru dead or alive. The very thought of those eyes glazed with death, pain being the last thing in them made the normally composed lieutenant want to _utterly destroy _something.

(He had many projects to keep him busy, so at least when he had the urge, he could use it in constructive ways.)

But seeing Saguru before him, those honey colored eyes so happy to see him, filled with a desperate longing, a need not completely sane, and always so accepting, never denying him.

He had to make sure this was really happening.

_"Because while I see you, I know better than anyone that illusions need a touch to break."_ Sosuke thought, griping his brother tightly, enjoying his warmth.


	14. Chapter 13- He Is

**I point out the disclaimer that resides in my summery. By the way, should I just put a general warning for Saguru?**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

* * *

Saguru POV

"I did not just break down in public, wailing like a baby. In front of Shinigami no less. Please tell me I didn't." I mumble from around my face palm, the cloud of doom floating around me.

"No, you weren't wailing; you were sobbing." My brother, curse him, looks like a million yen, not even a little red around the eyes like I am.

(And as I am otherwise occupied, I have no clue that my brother gives the crowd a warning look, making sure no one comments.)

"You suck." I tell him after I remove my hand from my face, glaring at him weakly. My eyes hurt and the fuzziness isn't helping my already bad vision.

"You only told me not to tell you that you were 'wailing like a baby', which I merely corrected." He says, a smirk on his face.

We had, after a bit, calmed down and pulled away from each other, just enjoying the other's presence, not really needing to speak.

Then I noticed the crowd we gathered. With captains spotted here and there.

Hence my words.

"Ai- Saguru-san, while it is good that you have been reunited with family, you still need to be examined." The Badass Beauty that is Retsu-sama says, her smile luckily soft and not dangerous.

"Examined?" Sosuke asks frowning, looking me up from head to toe, looking for injury. His eyes briefly stop at my neck, where my only scar slightly peaks out.

His eyes harden.

(I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know someone is going to die and do so painfully.)

"I'll explain later." I say, seeing the theories already crossing those eyes, "You're probably busy at the moment, so get that taken care of, then we can meet up again." the words are weak coming from me, as I sure as hell don't want my twin anywhere out of my sight.

He seems about to argue, before a familiar grinning Captain walks up, calling for my brother.

It takes me a minute to place him, before it clicks.

The future leader of the Visored looks weird with long hair. And what is with his bangs?

"Oi, Aizen-san, what was the hurry? Hi-" The man cuts off, seeing me.

"There are two of ya?" He sounds troubled.

Should I?

I grin evilly, making a few others in the crowd back away.

I should.

"Hello Shinigami-san, I am the evil twin Sosuke has sought to contain, only to fail for I am finally free! I seek to steal all the tofu and destroy every boiled egg-" I'm cut off by Sosuke, who takes his chance to smack me over the head.

"What have I said about tall tales?"

"The term you are looking for my good twin is bullshitting; Don't try not calling it as it is; in fact, say it with me; Bull, then Shit. Got that?"

"I understood the first time." my twin replies, voice drier then the desert.

"Good, now go run along with your Taicho and have fun doing…what do you do? Never mind, I can't keep the medic waiting." Smile grower weaker at the last part, I pat the lieutenant my brother has become on the shoulder, before facing the most badass medic to ever live, and my accomplices.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Unohana-sama." I apologize to her.

"It is no problem; it's nice to see family reunited here, instead of taken away." She says, a calm smile on her face as she assesses me.

Well, that's a slightly morbid way of looking at it.

(She's still epic.)

_"Your crush on her is amusing; wonder how she'll react to it?"_ My Hime-chan decides to chime in, her voice amused and teasing.

_"It's not a crush; it's a crazed admiration of the badassery that makes up her being, which a soul such as I not only acknowledge, but bow down to."_ I correct my sword's spirit.

I can feel the sweat drop from here.

"Saguru-sama…" gets my attention, making me look over at Tomomi, who looks at me curiously, Sensei behind him looking amused.

(Wow, my two friends must have followed me and saw everything. That's slightly awkward... And now Sensei has blackmail... Fuck.)

"That man who looked like you… was he your reason?" the deceiving beauty asks, eyes wide, curious, and ensnaring the crushes of those we pass.

My hand goes to my pendant naturally at the question, my eyes glazing a bit as I remember a conversation in a dirty cell.

-Flashback

_"Saguru-Ue, why are you so different?" I hear asked one day as we eat. (I twitch at the honorific; I have to come up with a way to get rid of it and soon.)_

_Swallowing, I raise an eyebrow at Tomomi, who blushes and hurries to elaborate._

_"It's just… I've seen others come and go all the time, yet none of them have the… strength you do. It's as if everything the scientist throw at you is barely grains of sand, the way you recover so fast. You're still so… full of… life." He says, grasping for the right words at the end._

_Frowning thoughtfully, I think on my answer for a bit._

_"… I'm not sane, haven't been for a while, despite my jokes and smiles; never forget that. No one who takes this kind of crap 24/7 can come out well." I explain slowly, still thinking._

_"But… if you have a reason, you can use that insanity to your advantage, because here's the thing about breaking a person: you never know how exactly they'll break. Sometimes you'll be fully crushed, a fine powder of the person you once were. Or your could even just be a little cracked, not enough damage to fully put you out of commission._

_But then there are those who shatter, the shards of who they are sharp and spread out. You can collect as much as you can, but you'll always be missing something, just that one thing that completes a soul. When that happens, the person can go out of their mind because of that something missing, having no reason or thought. But if you have a reason, you find the missing thing not so bad, in fact tolerable._

_I have a reason, so I can't let the missing pieces get to me." I finish, taking the last bite of my tasteless meal._

_It's quiet for a bit, Tomomi looking at me, staring thoughtfully._

_"This reason sounds special." He finally say._

_I smile wistfully, a familiar smirking face in mind, "He is." I say, fingering my necklace._

-Flashback End

"He is." I echo my past self, a crooked, yet true, smile crossing my face.

* * *

**(AN)- Yeah, Saguru was the kid that would tell others scary stories and tall tales, tricking them and generally screwing with other's minds. He especially enjoyed doing so to the drunks that would come to the bar.**

**Now, to the guest reviews:**

**To Mr turtle: Sorry for the late reply, but I hope you don't mind a touching moment instead of a funny one.**

**To Baow: Here is more.**

**To The LemonManiac!: Glad you found it so touching, though I'm glad I could make you cry happy tears. Hope you both feel better.**


	15. Chapter 14- Universe Loved Irony

**The Disclaimer is in the summery, like it has always been.**

**Thank you all for the support for this story.**

**Make sure you read the bottom note for a surprise.**

* * *

Saguru POV

"…And Aizen-san, you will need glasses, which can be made as soon as possible for you. …Other then that, you are all rather unharmed…" Unohana said, a slight frown on her face when she finally finished her examination. Probably expecting more damage and worried about what the lack of it means.

(The unsaid, "What state are your minds in?" hangs in the air, unanswered.)

"Accelerated healing is one of the many traits that was considered necessary for an experiment. After all, they had to make sure the subject was able to endure for their research." Tomomi answered with a bowed head.

"It also helps with my ability-what?" I say when I see Tomomi's eyes widen and Sensei's mouth tighten in his frown, "They have our files, so why bother keep secret what will be found out later?"

"Besides, they're find out even quicker if I get injured." I answer, gaining a sigh from the older man and a sympathizing look from our youngest.

I turn to the Captain of the Fourth, who watches curiously, ready for anything I tell her. (And wary what it will be, by the looks of it.)

"So, it's better to just show you what I mean, so can I please borrow a knife or scalpel from you?" I ask with a pleasant smile on my face.

I can see by the wary(er) expression (basically her smile dims a bit and the air gets a little tense), that she does not fully agree with it, but goes to a drawer and takes a small scalpel for me to use.

Taking it, I slash my palm, much to her surprise and alarm.

(Wonder what she thought I was going to do?)

Immediately, she takes my palm in her hand, probably a healing Kido at the tip of her tongue before she stills, eyes wide in disbelief for a moment, watching as the blood bandages set to work.

"Unless I'm in a fight, the adrenaline does something about slowing the process, they immediately start forming like this, covering my wound, leaving no scar behind as they are absorbed back into my skin. Works the same for healing others, though the bandages dissolve to a powder state when through." I explain.

The healer's eyes betray her question as she looks at the scar just barely visible, theories forming as her Spiritual Energy tenses. She had seen the scar earlier during the check up.

"Healing takes time and shouldn't be interrupted." I answer the unasked question with a sigh.

For a moment, I thought I felt another flash of anger alongside the Captain before me, but I'm sure it's just because of Retsu-sama's Badass aura doing it's thing.

"I see. I believe as an useful experiment, they wouldn't take it to far." She said worriedly (and the distaste for the word 'experiment' as she says it makes me admire her even more).

I can't help but snort.

"I wasn't an experiment anymore. I was their training dummy." I say with a bitter smile.

Okay, now I recognize that flash of Spiritual energy anywhere, with Retsu-sama's no longer hiding it.

"Excuse me for a moment." I tell her with a smile, taking my hand back. Going over to the door, I open it to find Sosuke and Shinji eavesdropping.

I can't help but raise an eyebrow at them.

"…Don't you two have work to do?" I ask dryly.

Sosuke didn't even look sheepish like his Captain did.

"I'd said I'll tell you what happened later. In fact, why don't you meet up with me and my partners in crime at dinner time? It's partly their experiences as well."

"That is acceptable." Sosuke said with a nod, his posture no longer as stiff from who knows how long he stood outside the door stressed and worried, relaxed at the assurance.

Shinji, for all his grinning, is watching us carefully, his eyes calculative and narrow. He says nothing as he leaves first, though I still feel like I missed something big.

"You kept it." I blink at the seemingly random comment from my brother. Following his gaze, I look to see that he is staring at the pendant he gave me long ago for our birthday.

"Like I would let anything happen to it; it was my first gift from you." I answer him with a scowl, a slight blush lighting on my face.

_"You're such a bright red, Saguru-chan. Looks fetching on you."_ is purred in my mind. I ignore it, for I'm not blushing that badly.

_"You are, dear."_

Ignoring the voice in my head, I look at my brother, who has a soft, yet unreadable look in his eye.

I feel imaginary Goosebumps crawl all over my skin.

I have a bad feeling about that unreadable look.

(I just know someone is going to die.)

* * *

Ichimaru Gin, 3rd Person POV

* * *

Rumors and Gossip, no mattered how discouraged, was how news usually got spread around any organization.

The Gotei 13 was no different.

Gin let his smile grow wider, hiding the unease he felt at the tension.

A whole group of lower seated officers from their division had been injured during the exploring of the recently uncovered labs.

(At first, Gin had thought they had found one of Mr. Perfect Lieutenant's research labs, but seeing Aizen's genuine surprise and confusion, for just a moment, disproved that. To think there were other sick souls like Aizen around, playing with lives like they're only research projects.

Put him off his lunch to be truthful.)

Needing the report and making sure that the little minions would survive, the Captain and his Lieutenant needed to show up at the fourth..

Gin went to help with questioning. Cough/tormenting/cough.

He honestly lost track of how long they were there, even there Captain showing frustration. First, they couldn't get a hold of a medic, and when they do, turns out they're not qualified to take them. So they had to wait for one who was to pass by.

Then that 12th Division Lieutenant attacked their Captain, detailing them all further, enough to where even Aizen showed frustration.

"What the hell are you even doing here you shrimp!"

"My Captain's interrogating some of the surviving experiments! Seems like these ones are a little smarter then the other ones. They haven't died yet."

Gin had actually started to listen in at this; who knows if it could come in useful. After all, no one is sure what the lab's objective was yet.

Then that Spiritual energy flashed.

It had been startling.

His hand had naturally went to his Zanpakuto, like the bickering duo while Aizen…

Had paled, going unnaturally still, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

Then disappeared in a flash.

It had honestly taken him off guard, seeing such emotion on that face; he'd thought the Shinigami incapable of feeling anything too deep.

And while his Captain had obviously wanted to follow, it was just then that they had finally got a competent medic, who said they could start the questioning, and even gave them the stasis report on the wounded.

The blond had waited to hear about his subordinates' health, giving them a kind word, before putting the silver haired third seat in charge of getting the report, before following after the brunet, a rare thoughtful frown appearing for a single second.

Of course, the signature grin came back a moment later, and Gin was left to get the report, the annoying blonde girl scowling at him all the while.

After oh so long terrifying the poor minions, the two highest ranked souls of the Fifth came back, a thoughtful touch to their Captain's grin, while Aizen seemed…

Relaxed?

Yes, yet a whole lot more pissed as well.

What had he missed?

"What the hell happened!" was yelled by the only short blond female in the room, her voice loud, and wary.

"…Turns out one of the victims was related to Aizen-san here." Shinji said after a moment of silence, eyeing his second seat, "His twin brother in fact."

…

Gin wondered if the universe loved irony.

Because, one brother becoming a mad scientist while the other suffers under such minds is the most ironic thing he's ever heard.

* * *

**(AN)- Alright, now I honestly never thought this story would get as much attention as it has gotten, so here's something I decided to do.**

**The 100th reviewer will get an Omake Request of their choosing; it can be anything, from crack to serious to fluffy.**

**NOTE: If you are a guess reviewer, you must put your Omake request in your review. **

**Thank you all for your support for my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it in the future.**

**Now, on to guess reviews:**

**To Mr turtle: Wait and see.**


	16. Chapter 15- A Bit Of Light Mind Reading

**You have all seen the Disclaimer. So have fun reading the chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and general support for this story. Hope you all continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

"Are you sure you need us there, Saguru-sama? If you want, you can be alone with your brother." Tomomi suggest, looking rather unsure.

"If he desires our presence there, it's probably for a reason." Was Sensei's input, glancing sideways at me.

"May I remind you two that your own stories are intertwined with my own; I kind of can't explain things without you there. Besides…" I hesitate here, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"…I..I want to introduce my first friends to my family." I finally admit, looking away. Because while I'm not used to having others at my side, I trust these guys with my life.

(Have trusted them with that and more.)

We were all done with the physical that the ever lovely Unohana had given us, declared healthy-ish (as long as you ignore our mental state), but would need to be put on a strict diet to gain more wait.

Not of us argued with it; we weren't going to fight against good food that wasn't poisoned.

So we went out, me getting double takes due my similarity to my twin, Tomomi due to his beauty, and Sensei because of just being associated with us.

Oh, and we were also being tailed; by who, no clue, but they couldn't just let us out willy-nilly.

(Who knows? We might be secretly plotting the demise of Soul Society.)

In fact, I'm surprised we're not being sent to be experimented on right now. Though we have shown no hostilities, it's most likely two things saving us from that fate.

1) Because we so willingly do as we're told, and answer questions they ask us, they don't have to force us.

2) Because they have our numbers, which means they have our files, means that they know a lot of what we're capable of.

That, and it's probably because we also don't have hollow powers either.

Yeah, about that…

I'm going to put off thinking about it for now.

I know it's rather callous, but at this moment I'm in no condition to do anything. I have no power at all, could probably make a run for it if I try with Sensei and Tomomi's help, but then what? I'll be even worst off then, unless I get into a fight with a captain, who could figure out a way to end me.

Thing about the characters in Bleach; in some way or another, they're all genius.

Whether it's from knowing the traditional things like Kido and swordsmanship, or the less under appreciated like seduction and work ethic, all these guys have an intelligence that leaves me humble and feel like a brain dead puppy up against their experience.

And then there's my brother…

…Honestly, the thought of him doing anything like what those scientist did just makes me want to be ill. But I also knew that this could still happen, even if I stayed with him.

Because Sosuke could never settle for what he had.

It always had to be better, greater, grander then before. It had to be just perfect.

I knew he wouldn't be happier with less.

And in a way, if I think about it, getting kidnapped may have saved me in a way, even if it makes a bitter taste run in my mouth.

Because if I hadn't, I may have ended up like Sosuke's future Second seat, one Momo. (I had already been willing to sacrifice myself for him, who knew what else I would do if it was for Sosuke?)

The difference being that my brother would still care for me (hopefully).

And even though I still love him, care for him, would probably do annoying shit for him if asked, due to this experience, there are some things I won't be able to do for him.

Ironically enough, while this experience has cracked my mind, it has also forged my morals into something stronger.

Making it to where I can't agree with my brother and his plans. Though on the flip side, due to my love for him, I won't be able to attack him.

(Quite a tightrope I walk.)

Hence, for now I wait it out, observe everything, and plot/plan for things I can do.

Starting by having dinner with my twin, introduce him to my friends, and explain things to him. (Though I'll leave out that we caused the explosions; got to keep mum on some things.)

* * *

_One dinner conversation later..._

* * *

"Let me see if I understand this correctly; after you were taken you were questioned, experimented on, then considered a failure. The only reason you are alive is because of the way the experiment mutated in you, causing you to be rather difficult to kill. After that they put you through torturous experiences for the mind, body, and soul, degrading you to a practice manikin for others to cut their teeth on for the century we've been separated." Is said in such a deadly calm way by my brother, the same smile he has on his face similar to the one he wore as a child when he was plotting pain on others.

So, maybe I could have worded things better …

In my defense, I did give a highly censored version for my brother, with Tomomi and Sensei adding their own words as well, between eating the meals that the mess hall in the Fifth provided.

Unfortunately for me, Sosuke is rather good at looking between the lines, with a bit of light mind reading on the side.

"At least I wasn't raped." I feel the need to show that not everything is bad.

"And that makes everything else pale in comparison." Sosuke says, light glinting off his glasses and voice flat.

Wincing, I take a bite of some dish I have never even heard the name of, a salty, yet savory flavor bursting in my mouth. I will never take any food with flavor for granted again. (Though I will avoid any and all cabbage, as I have been reminded of just why I hate the stuff. Eck!)

To think, I haven't eaten this good in a century.

It had been a shock when Aizen told me how long we've been separated. An yet despite all that time, we both still look all young and good looking. Just goes to show you how different things can be.

(I can't help but hug my brother again after he tells that though, feeling the guilt that I left my brother on his own, alone as he survived without me.)

"Excuse me, Aizen-san, but as you're a Shinigami, could you tell us anything that we might need to know about our future here? As close as we were to the Academy, we never had a proper education, so we do not know what is required of us." Sensei asked, drawling the attention to him.

Bless my teacher, even though he's a slave-driver with a sadistic streak that runs the length of the earth.

…On second thought, never mind.

(I frown lightly when I notice my brother twitch; did Sensei say something wrong?)

"…Depending on your power, you could rise up in the ranks quiet high, though you'll probably never go pass a sixth seat. If necessary, they will give you all partners, to assist and aid you in day to day life." was the answer we received, thought out and rather diplomatic.

Fortunately for me, I could read between the lines like dear brother. (Though I still don't have that mind reading thing he can do.)

We were unknowns, enigmas, unpredictable's due to our friendly nature, not causing any problems and assisting where we could. How could they know that we weren't just spies, worming our way in as a way to cause shit to explode or sell secrets. They couldn't risk that, hence staying low in the ranks, and the partner doubling as a guard/babysitter/observer, making sure we're actually good, and not just playing at it.

It fucking sucks like no tomorrow, but better then going to the Maggots Nest. Or worse…

_Muken._

I shiver at the thought.

"Do you think we'll be in the same Division?" Tomomi asks, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"It is a possibility." Sosuke tells him, a slightly fake-kind smile on his face.

Though he does have a point, we could all end up together; depends on if they want us together to keep a better eye on us, or separate us to strain any plots we might try and cook up.

With these cheery thoughts, I take another bite of my meal.

Judging by Sensei's grunt and scowl, he and I are of the same thought.

"Anyways, enough about me and friends, tell me about life here on the other side." I ask my brother, who indulges me.

He tells me of his work at the Fifth, details about his Captain, things his subordinates have done, and hobbies he has taken up in his free time.

A smile stealing over my face, I eat my dinner, relaxing as my twin's voice flows over me, putting me in a wistful mood.

How long can this last, I wonder?

* * *

**(AN)- Congrats go to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark! He gave the 100th review.**

**Here is the Omake Request he asked for: Aizen Sôsuke interlude; Such as what else happened when Saguru was gone? (Hope you like it!)**

3rd Person POV, Aizen Sosuke- I Act

Time-Sometime during Sosuke's Academy Years

Sosuke smiled at his fellow classmate, the blonde girl flushing at the attention. They were in the academy library, where he would hold a group study session for others who didn't understand the material.

As Sosuke was top of his class, though not 'genius' enough to skip years, he was usually the one who led the 'small' group. The blonde and Aizen were just early, which the girl decided to take advantage of, asking for his assistance in her Kido.

"So, is this where you were having trouble? Bakudo can be difficult at first, but if you put enough effort into it, you could soon become a master in the art. Now, lets start with a low level Barrier." the glasses wearing brunet said to the girl he was tutoring, who seemed more interested in studying him then the material.

How pathetic; she wasn't even worthy of being involved in his plans. If the persona he made for himself did not make it necessary, he wouldn't even bother with others like her.

Shinigami who didn't even care for the material shouldn't be wasting his time. Especially when his time could be used doing much more productive things.

_Like finding Saguru-_

Sosuke cut that thought off before he could get too distracted. Thinking of Saguru in the presence of Shinigami, even those in training, was not productive for keeping in character.

Soon, their other classmates arrived, only one or two late, their excuses sufficient at the time.

While he assisted everyone, 'warm' smiles for those who got the material quickly, and encouraging words for those who didn't quite have a understanding yet.

His thoughts were quite different from his actions.

_"Only a matter of time,"_ Brown eyes narrowed slightly behind rectangular frames that hid the malice well, _"before when everything is ready, I will truly act as I see fit."_

"Aizen-senpai, can you please explain the seal sensei went over in class?" Hearing the question, Sosuke went over to them, looking over the Kido seal as requested.

_"But until then, I act as if I am one of them."_


	17. Chapter 16- What A Day

**I look left, I look right, I look down, then I look up. There is the Disclaimer.**

**Thank you all for the support this story has received! The views have reached past 10,000!**

**In honor of that, I will do a Q and A for the characters of this story, the deadline for it the 31st of this month. So send in your questions!**

**Warning: Saguru's mouth**

* * *

Saguru POV

"You mother-fucker, why don't you just stay still!"

Today is the day of evaluations; Kisuke will spar to evaluate Sensei and Tomomi separately, _while_ Shinji is the one sparing me.

(Please say to the Spirit King that he won't use his inverted world technique. I just know I'll throw up if he does.)

While I find it weird how I'm the only one not going against the Twelfth Captain, I shrug it off. The grinning Shinigami is probably suspicious of me as Sosuke's twin, so he most likely wants to see if I'm a threat or not.

My evaluation was first, meaning Tomomi and Sensei were able to observe with the others watching; The Fourth's lovely Captain and Lieutenant, Tessei, Captain Commander, and the Fifth's lieutenant and third seat.

No pressure, right?

When the fight started, me and the grinning blond circled each other, me frowning as we did so.

Now, if this were a real fight, I would head for the hills, hiding behind anything available to me. But as this is a spar…

I make the first move. This is when he starts dodging all my hits, making me frustrated.

Which is when my habit comes out.

You see, I tend to get rather….

"What the fuck you shit eating jerk off! I sure as damn got you that time!"

…Vocal…

It started happening with my training with Sensei; I would get so frustrated that I got sloppy, getting my ass handed to me.

It got so annoying and frustrating once that I cursed the old man out, catching the guy off guard and calming me down at the same time.

Forget my blood bandages, cursing is my real secret power.

And funnily enough, it actually catches the blond off guard a few times with my more creative curses, allowing me to get a hit on him a few times.

It's so satisfying.

"You sure do have a mouth on ya, don't ya?" he mutters loud enough for me to hear.

"You fucking well know it!" I call out with a grin myself.

Damn, but I feel great!

"Good to have confidence in yourself. Lets see how long it'll last." the Captain of the Fifth say, starting to unsheathe his sword.

"Oh shit." I say dumbly, my hand going to my own sword.

I am not going into an inverted world. Nope, nope, fucking nope.

_"Finally! I get to have some fun. Handle me well, Saguru-chan."_ Hime says to me, her excitement rising.

_"Gotcha; so Bleed, Ryūketsu no Shūen."_ I think in my mind to Hime (now Ryu)-chan.

For someone whose name means bloody demise, she sure is fun and playful. Makes it kind of morbid in a way.

Unsealing both of my Tanto's, to the surprise of many, I quickly intercept Shinji from his own Shikai, stopping him from awaking the blade, as well as giving him a slight nick on his arm.

"Call it a match?" I can't help but ask hopefully, knowing I was only stalling.

His grin grows bigger.

I'm doomed.

Soon, I'm pretty sure he's just playing around with me, cuts here and there all over my body while he only has a few on his arms.

Damn it, most of the blood on the bastard is from when he slashed me, getting dotted with my life-source. The only consolation is that he seems tired as well.

Annoyingly so, I also get this weird buzzing feeling in my body, kind of similar to when I put my blood in Tomomi's or Sensei's cuts to heal them.

Wonderful; I'm probably going to heal the bastard after this fight on accident. Scowling, I can't help the flash of annoyance and frustration that comes out, my Spiritual Energy acting with it.

This is when it gets strange.

A few of the cuts on the blond's arms seems to suddenly bleed rapidly, causing the man to gasp. It's obvious that while it's not causing him pain, it isn't quite comfortable either.

It's when I see a familiar ribbon shooting toward me that I realize he's not bleeding.

It's my blood bandages forming.

I naturally catch the ribbon, surprised as I notice a few other, not as long, ribbons tighten around the Captain's arms, making it to where his hands and sword are bound.

Looking back on it now, my blood never did land in any cuts of those who I felt negatively towards; while I was annoyed at Sensei, I was more concerned about his wound in the fight, as he was my friend before a frustration.

So, it seems my bandages aren't just defensive.

But back to the action.

"How in the fuck did I do that…" I say dumbly, as it's the only thing I can think to say.

"Don't know, but can you get these off me?" is my reply from the bound blond.

"Not sure how to." I answer back hesitantly.

"What do you mean you're not sure! Isn't this your ability?!"

"That I've only used for healing! How the hell am I suppose to know it could be used for bondage." I yell back.

I realize too late how that sounds by the sudden grin appearing on Shinji's face.

"Kinky, aren't you? Though you're not my type; prefer more curves, if you get what I mean."

"I did not mean it that way! Besides, you're not my type either!" I declare, scowling.

"Ah, I'm hurt."

"Screw you!"

"No thank ya."

"Eh! You asshole!"

"So, what is your type?" Shinji askes, a shit eating grin on his face.

A pause comes over the entire area.

"…What? Why do you even care?" I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, moving my new glasses up in the progress. They're slim, rectangular dark tortoise shell framed, with the glass lightly tinted and a bronzed chain lanyard attached to it tightly so I don't lose them.

As for my taste… I've learned not to hate, but to damn well appreciate.

(Though I doubt I'll be joining any dating sites; I know I'll probably never be able to handle a relationship, never able to really trust a stranger.)

To my surprise, I feel the bandage in my hand dissolve into the familiar powder.

Hmm, I'm going to have to figure out how to work this. Should be fun.

"Yeah, I'm calling it a day. Later!" I say, going up into the stands without another word, just to sit by Sensei, who slaps me on the back in comfort, picking up my mood. Tomomi looks over in concern, to which I give a wry smile.

What a day for evaluations.

* * *

**(AN)- Yeah, no pairing for Saguru. Reason why? ****I'm bi-sexual. Saguru is a self-insert. ****Get the idea? I rather not get flames from both sides.**

**I also don't want to take away from the story by getting into romance, because this story just doesn't need it. Like the Bleach manga and anime isn't focused on romance, this story isn't either.**

**Besides, with all the issues Saguru has, he probably won't be able to handle dating, he doesn't have the trust to. And with the risk of getting attached then heart broken...**

**That could destroy him. **

**Though that doesn't mean he won't have crushes.**

**(Now if you want, when I do Omake request, you can request Saguru/? or Fem!Saguru/? if you want. It won't be canon for this story, but it'll be there for your enjoyment.)**


	18. Chapter 17- Not Well

**Look to the summary and see the truth in the disclaimer.**

**Thank you all for the support! Remember to send in your questions for the Q and A for the Characters.**

**Warning: Saguru's instability; some of the side effects from his stay at the labs. **

* * *

Saguru POV

* * *

_Sleep_

I take a deep breath, ignoring the person following me at this time at night. I know I'm probably being suspicious, I would be too if some unknown was walking about at some Spirit forsaken time in the night. But at this point, I really don't care.

I can't sleep. Haven't sense they separated me from Tomomi and Sensei.

I know they're looking into Tomomi's power, trying to finger out his situation, the same with Sensei. I know because I've been going through the same thing as well, all of them trying to finger us out.

(Personally, I think they're trying to drive me to an even deeper pit of insanity; especially with all the damn poking and prodding and _scientists_.)

Really, I've been trying to stay on my best behavior, but as I can't sleep by myself anymore (the nightmares get too real for me) I'm a bit crabby.

So after dealing with a particularly annoying scientist, I may have cursed the Shinigami out, then kicked them out.

I then preceded in leaving the building, deciding on a walk to hopefully calm me down. (My lovely Ryu-hime has been most helpful in that regard.)

That was quite a few hours ago.

Sighing, I run my hand through my clean hair (I take showers everyday, occasionally twice or thrice if I have to… they calm me down) looking around to see where I wondered.

...

Huh, isn't this near the Fifth Division?

...

To the Spirit King, I really shouldn't think when I'm sleep deprived; I get ideas of the strange verity.

Heading to the Fifth, I sneak into the Barracks, which is surprisingly easy; you'd think the sleeping Shinigami would be better protected, with what the Second Division does and is known for.

Ignoring that and my stalker, I search out for a familiar signature.

Ah, there he is.

Going over to a door on the far end of the hall, I check to see if the door is unlocked.

To my surprise, I find not only is it unlocked, but that's its because the door is a bit broken. Something tells me that there is an interesting story behind that. Something I plan to find out.

But that's for later.

Going into the room, I see the occupant is awake, though looking like they just did so, as they start to leave their bed.

Crap, I didn't mean to wake him up, watching those slightly sleepy chocolate brown eyes stare into my own.

"Saguru-kun, everything alright?" My brother says, a concerned frown on his face.

Now I feel a little awkward. Maybe I should just leave?

"Sosuke-nii, can I sleep here tonight?"

Apparently, my sleep starved brain has other ideas.

(After all, Sosuke makes me feel safe.)

Sosuke looked a bit taken off guard, but then his brown eyes soften, "You can stay as long as you need. You want the left side, I take the right?" He asked, motioning to his bed.

"Like old times." I can't help but say, a tired smile on my face.

That night, sleeping next to my brother, was some of the best sleep I've had in a century.

* * *

_Food_

So, I've found the kitchens in the fourth.

Turns out, the kitchen staff can range from regular souls to Shinigami. It has a busy air to it, but the souls there laugh and joke, gossip let loose from running tongues.

And somehow, I'm able to join in on it.

(I was just looking for a snack, of course I wasn't hiding from those _lovely_ officers from the Twelfth.)

"So, I wait for the water to boil, then add the spices?" I ask, hopefully holding the correct spice. The cooks chuckles, taking the bottle from my hand, and handing me the correct one. Damn it all to the Spirits, I thought I got it that time.

"Correct. Can you tell me what comes after?" The young woman says, a kind smile on her face, her eyes fond as she looks at me.

Apparently, I remind the lady of her beloved great grandchild; and she looks like she's in her 30's.

(Soul Society; never guess someone's age, because you most likely won't get it right and will risk a face plant.)

I think it's because of this that the lady wishes to have me learn to cook, as she's always scolding me to come more often to learn.

I don't mind, to be truthful; not only do I learn a useful skill, but I satisfy my paranoia by knowing what exactly is going in my food.

(And I also might enjoy being treated like another soul, and not an accident waiting to happen.)

* * *

_Clean_

All I can hear is the sound of scrubbing, which can probably be heard all around the room; maybe able to echo slightly into the halls just a short distance. It is a constant sound, accompanied with a smell of lemons and soap. It is a pleasant smell to me, one which I use the most.

(The labs always smelled strong of chemicals; even my cell carried the stench.)

"He hasn't stopped since last night."

There's another spot.

" I heard he lashes out with his aura at anyone who tries to stop him."

Oh, I missed one right there too.

"Do you know why he's doing this?"

Damn it! It just won't come out.

"Apparently, he does this every time after those Twelfth Division officers leave. Unless he leaves to walk around, then when he comes back he cleans."

Scrubbing harder with the brush in my hand, I soon wipe that stain out of existence

"So wait, does he clean the room from top to bottom? Even the ceiling?"

Ha! Screw you stain, I win!

"He does; and he doesn't let anyone help, only one person is able to get through to him when he gets like this."

Blinking, I snap my head up from my work when I feel a familiar energy.

"Who is-oh, good morning Aizen-sama!"

Looking around, I blink when I see the light coming in through the window, a frown coming over my face.

"Good morning; I've just come to check in on my brother. Is he awake?"

Wasn't it evening when I started?

"Yes, and he's in one of those moods again."

Oh.

"I see; I better go quickly then. Tell the Twelfth that my brother will not be able to see them today."

I did it again; I had another of my cleaning frenzies.

"Saguru-kun."

Looking up, I see my brother who is eyeing my hands worriedly. Looking down at them to see what has my brother so worried, I see that they've been rubbed raw.

It looks like I got carried away again.

Then again, nothing can be too clean.

* * *

_I know I am not well, but at least I'm on the road to get there._

* * *

**(AN)- Not sure about writing in this style, but I wanted to give it a try and it just worked for me (or at least for this chapter).**

**Remember the Q and A! It's deadline is coming soon!**


	19. Chapter 18- Good Side Of Crazy

**Tell me, do I have to point out the Disclaimer every time?**

**Anyways, thank you all for the support for this story; hope you all continue to enjoy it.**

**By the way, read the bottom AN for the Q and A for the characters!**

**Warning; Saguru's other 'side effect'. After all, the abused don't always end up nice, happy, and content when they grow up.**

* * *

Saguru POV

"Yo, lunch for the work-o-holics in the room!" I call into the offices of the Fifth's Captain, who is working calmly with his lieutenant and third seat at the moment.

"Oh, now I remember the reason why I like you Aizen; your brother is a miracle worker in the kitchen." Shinji announces suddenly, putting the paperwork down as he rubs his hands together, a hungry glint in his eye.

"So what is the delicacy being served today, Saguru-san?" Gin asks, slightly teasing, but putting his own paperwork away to eat.

(I honestly never thought I would be friends with Gin; I would have thought he hated my brother too much to even try and get to know me. Unless I'm part of his plans... Now that's a _happy_ thought there.)

"Hiyayakko, topped with grated ginger and soy sauce." I announce to the room as I hand each of the men a bento box. "Along with a side of onigriri with something inside I think you will each enjoy respectfully." I tell them as they open the boxes, even Sosuke interested due to his love for all things tofu.

It had been an interesting few months; after it was found out about Tomomi's condition and his rather explosive ability, the Kido Corps had scoped the guy up as soon as they could, taking him in to train the best they could.

Sensei, while his genius had been good, he just did not have the firepower to back it up. Thus he was tapped by the Academy, the school gleeful at having another teacher to lighten the load, and a genius at that.

I, on the other hand, got picked up by the Fourth, becoming the ninth seat to my surprise. Apparently, Unohana-sama was impressed and intrigued by my blood bandages. I have no arguments against this. It didn't hurt that my Kido was only improving by leaps and bounds since I got there, especially in healing. Though I am a bit peeved how the tried to separate me from my friends.

(We ruined those plans by meeting up every Sunday evening, enjoying dinner and talking about our day. At least, the parts we can talk about.)

It was also during this time that I knew I had to do something about my mind. Insane I will always be, but I need to make sure it stayed on the good side of crazy. Otherwise, they might vaporize me or something, and I so far like this new life.

(Even if it gives me shadows in under and in my eyes.)

After all, while most of my new... _habits_ are harmless to most people, I do have one that requires a certain... _Therapy_.

So I decided to pick up some hobbies.

The ones I picked up happen to be cooking, ikebana and writing music.

While my cooking hobby has become a great hit due to one stubborn woman in the Fourth's kitchen and because I believe firmly in the saying 'waste not, want not' when I make to much too much, I end up sharing it with others.

My musical talent is so far unknown except to my friends and my brother. (The only reason they know is because I used to sing lullabies at them; Sosuke to calm him down from the nightmares he got when we were kids, Tomomi to comfort him after a bad day in the cell, and Sensei because he once heard me when he came to pick me up for my lesson that day. From what they say, I have a soothing voice, so lullabies are perfect for me to sing and create.)

And I plan on keeping it that way, known only to those three.

The ikebana came from Unohana; she would hold the strict flower-arranging classes, and like a sponge, I wasn't half-bad at it. Though with all the rules, I always find myself challenged, so it didn't put me off at all.

(And no, flowers are not only for girls; I happen to like the lily-pad blossoms, water-lilies and lotus, as they are properly called.)

"By the way, nice clothes; though they don't look like they're regulation." Shinji say, a teasing glint in his eye.

"I'll have you know, they are actually rather acceptable; they do not restrict my moment in any way, would not reveal my cover, and are rather conservative as well. Perfect for a ninth seat from the Fourth." I defend my clothes firmly.

My clothing is made up of a warm brown Shihakushō with a yellow undershirt, autumn maple leaves of red and black blowing in a golden wind that starts at the top of my right shoulder, swirling around my front and back, trailing all the way the end on my left side. The pants I wear with it are the same warm brown color as the rest of the piece. I also managed to find some ninja-like rusted brown colored sandals, which I loved for their comfortableness. Along with my glasses and my silver colored pendant, I don't really look like a Shinigami until you see the badge with the number four in kanji above a bell flower on my left flank.

Unohana-sama didn't mind my clothing, as I could defend it and prove I'm not breaking dress code, so nobody else's opinion should matter.

(Which was good, seeing as I had multiple Shihakushō's with the same design, just the colors changed up in each one. I particularly am fond of the black one with gold and brown leaves blowing on a crimson wind.)

Besides, some of the Captain's clothing were worse dress-code violations.

"But anyway, I got to go; people to bother, things to destroy, and idiots to heal. Je ne!" I exclaim before I leave, not hearing the, "How are you two related again?" because of the closed door.

Today seems to be good so far as I head back for the Fourth.

At least until I stop in front of our barracks.

Frowning, I take in the scene before me.

Three of my comrades, not sure of their names, are huddled together while some of the Eleventh Division Shinigami taunt and leer at them, particularly the two ladies.

Now, I may not be close to any of my comrades in the Fourth, but from the shared ikebana classes that our captain held, I at least got along well with them. Not enough to hang out after work, but good to get along during so.

But due to my own experience with bullies, (due to not having family, money, poor clothing, excreta) then coupled with the scientists who tortured me when I was helpless, my patience for bullies…

"Damn, the Fourth division really doesn't amount to much, they're so weak; why don't you all go clean or something while we do the real work." Is sneered, causing one of my fellow division members, a new recruit if I'm remembering her right, to sniffle, looking a second away from tears.

…Is nonexistent.

They all feel my energy before they see me; my comrades freezing while the bullies from the Eleventh stiffen.

Turning around, they finally see me.

I smile the Retsu smile, letting the insanity and blood lust in my aura come out to play.

_"Oh, some fun so soon? I do enjoy a show with my sake."_ my Zanpakuto purred, the glee in her voice most sadistic.

There is a very good reason why Ryu-chan's name means Bloody Demise. She is after all the other part of my soul.

"So you want to see what the Fourth division can amount to, hmm?" I say to the stunned overgrown brutes, "I can show you, if you like." I say sweetly, my Spiritual Energy spiking, focused on the tormentors and leaving my fellow division members alone.

I don't even bother letting them answer, focusing some of my energy into my index fingers, the using them to cut into the other palm, letting the blood flow quick to make the bandages appear.

Something else I learned in the last few months; controlling my blood. While I can only make bandages with it, I saw what a certain show did with energy strings (cough/Naruto/cough). And while I'm picking and choosing on what to help me from my mass knowledge of manga, I've got plenty of ideas.

Some I would be quite happy to perform. And look, I got a few guinea pigs right before me.

This should be fun… for me at least, as with a quick shunpo and manipulation of my blood, I have the bastards bound up and trapped.

Time for me to let lose a little bit and precede with my _Therapy_.

* * *

**(AN)- Okay, first lets get the Omake out of the way.**

1st Person POV, Saguru

Time: During the last few months

Omake

Warily, I enter my captain's office, slightly worried why I was called.

"Good day Aizen-san, please sit down." She says with a smile, calming me a bit. It's not the smile of murder, just the 'need-to-talk' smile.

"It has been brought to my attention that you are not wearing the Shinigami uniform correctly." She starts, her eyes eyeing my Shihakushō, this one red with a black and gold leaves on a bronze colored wind, the undershirt brown. It was merely one out of a variety of different colors that I had bought from a patrol (that I was actually allowed on) out in the outer districts of Soul Society. Apparently, the shop keeper was going out of business, so she had to sell everything, and cheaply too as she really couldn't afford to be stingy at the moment.

(Me thinks it had something to do with the fact that the local fat ass stared at her like she was his next meal; the clothing in the shop was beautiful and it shouldn't have been doing as poorly as it was, as the district was rather well off. Then there was the way that the bastard always offered to take care of her, so she wouldn't have to worry about it and that she should just join him in marriage already. I only saw it once and it made me want to clock him a good one, so I can't help but respect the lady when she was ever so polite.)

I had browsed for a bit till I had found the selection of the Shihakushō's with the blowing maples. When I saw them, I felt such longing and wistfulness, that I had to buy them all.

It was a good thing they were so cheap, otherwise I would have been broke.

(The cheapness may have been due to the fact that I offered her a job in the Fourth's kitchens; Oba-san has been complaining about how they needed more help after all. Both had been delighted at the turn of events, and the food, especially the desserts, have been turning out great.)

Anyways, back to the matter at hand.

"Am I wearing it wrong, Unohana-Taicho? I'm sure I'm following all the rules." I say with a cheery smile.

Unohana merely raises an eyebrow.

"Could you elaborate on that please?" She finally asks.

"Well, as a ninth seat, I do not have to worry about the lack of color and other restricted rules required for fifth seat or higher. I am merely required to wear a Shihakushō that is conservative, does not impede or restrict me in any shape, size, or form, and that it is to be worn correctly." I answered like a good little minion. I had at first read the rules to see what I would have to alter about my uniforms, hoping that I might get away with the color if I follow everything else, (After all, the captains get away with a hell of a lot more) to find that I was Scot free. Due to being ninth seat, and with no hope of ever going higher the sixth, I could happily wear my choice of clothing as long as I followed the few rules of dress code that I did have.

It made me want to cackle.

Of course, unless my Captain disagrees with my clothing, then I'm screwed.

She stares at me considerably while I hold my breath, hoping she'll let me. When her smile relaxes and she nods, I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"I see, as long as you follow the rules, you may keep on as you are. You are dismissed." She tells me.

And with a bow I leave, managing to hold in my grin till the door closes.

Success!

* * *

**Okay, now for the Q and A!**

**Q: I wonder if Sousuke is ever going to include Saguru to his plans... and what Saguru would do from there?**

**A:** _Sosuke- "At this point I am uncertain if I should; Saguru-kun would probably disagree with a few of my projects. But then again, the future is also unclear, so we shall see._

_Saguru- I honestly doubt Sosuke-nii will involve me; but if he did, I probably would say no... but I also probably won't give him away or turn him in. I guess I'll just be neutral?_

**Q: Why does Tomomi not seem to know a lot of things? Like the Shower? Was he born in the laboratories or was he just brought there at a young age? ...Or is he just adorably clueless?**

**A: **_Tomomi- Oh, well I was quite young when I went to the labs, but I lived in District 70 before that, so the luxury I find in Seireitei is rather amazing._

**Q: ****I keep trying to picture Saguru but I can only see Aizen. How different do they look? I know they're twins and all that but what sets to two apart other than personality?**

**A: **_Saguru- First, our eye colors are different; I have honey brown, while Sosuke's is chocolate brown. My hair is a little bit longer, only about a centimeter, but also a bit messier, compared to my brother's neat hair. I also look constantly tired, no matter how much sleep I had the previous night, while my brother can sleep for an hour and still look like roses. I can't seem to lose that pale-peach color my skin tone is, so my brother looks darker due to that. I have a jagged scar that starts from where the right side of my neck and collar bone meet, the raised skin going down a path past the middle of my torso, till it ends with a slight tilt on the left side of my hip. Most of it is usually hidden under my clothing, but the tip of it is still able to be seen a little. My clothing has already been described, as have my glasses, which I actually need...  
_

_Though we look quite similar, a good second look shows that I pale in comparison to my brother in the looks department._

**Q: What is with Saguru and cleaning?**

**A:** _Sensei- Saguru-san does not wish to talk about this, so I am in place to answer it as best I can. The facility that imprisoned us, while keeping well stocked labs and making sure that they were clean enough to conduct experiments without contamination, did not really care about the conditions in other places. Saguru and Tomomi had to stay in a rather unclean __environment, and if they did leave, they would come with me to the training room, which wasn't much better with how many people died there, the evidence on the walls, floor, and even the ceiling._

_But what was worst about the whole place was the smell. No matter how much anyone had tried, the smell of chemicals and blood was literally soaked into the place. _

_I admit, I too like keeping my place clean._

**Well, that's it! Hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	20. Chapter 19- Probably Never Know

**The Disclaimer exists in the summery. You can't miss it.**

**Thank you all for your support! (I'm still shocked with how popular this story is.)**

**Warning: ... Saguru being himself? **

* * *

Saguru POV

So, I seemed to have developed quite a reputation.

"Why the hell of all things do they call me the evil twin! I swear, no imagination these days!" I exclaim. (You say it jokingly one time and everyone runs off with it!)

Seems the multiple times I've used the Eleventh Division (and select other members of other divisions) as training for control over my bandages has spread in the local gossip. (If they would just leave well enough alone, there wouldn't be multiple times.) Add that with the rumors of my instability and sadistic nature (which is kind of true) I've become known as the darker brother, the bloody sibling, the evil twin.

The irony is not lost on me. In fact, I find it rather funny, especially when the officers I've tried it out on twitch, edge away from me and even shiver as I pass.

But really, couldn't they have called me something better? Come up with something that wasn't cliche?

"When you two are compared, everyone always thinks 'good' twin and 'evil' twin naturally. Just accept it and move on; and help file these documents as well." Harunobu Ogidō, the eighth seat of our division, and my current partner at the moment, says as he hands me some files to sort out for the Archive. Sighing, I take it from him, picking my glasses up from where they were laying on my chest, and putting them on as I read over the documents.

(Out of all the things I get delegated to work on, I have to admit that while organizing the Archive is boring, I would prefer nothing else; after all, it confirms many things for me about the time line.)

"Besides, I know the personnel in the Fourth don't think you're evil." he adds.

"Just mad, right?" I say dryly.

"Well, yes, but they respect you greatly, especially your Kido; it's only gotten better since you've joined us." He answers, smiling at me.

"Which doesn't say much, as I didn't know a verse from a poem in the beginning." I point out dryly. I can only improve on a subject when I know nothing about it. (Manga/anime knowledge does help in learning Kido; they leave way too much stuff out.)

He does however have a point; ever since I first defended my fellow officers, I've become the go to guy for when the bullying starts, as I'm much more approachable as the ninth seat and can handle the idiots disturbing the peace. The fact that I also heal the idiots up afterwards doesn't hurt the respect either, as it's obvious that I don't like them one bit.

But as a member of the Fourth, I have to be professional and help every idiot that does something stupid and gets hurt doing it. That I'm the one injuring them in the first place just shows they must have done something idiotic to earn my wrath.

"By the way, how has your technique been coming along? The blood ribbons, as you call them." Ogido asked, genuinely curious.

"Bandages. Eh, it's coming; I've gotten full manipulation of the blood, and can even use it now to wrap a person up, tightening it the best I can. Though I can't turn it into anything else besides the bandages." I say with a sigh.

It would have been awesome if I could make anything with my blood, like swords or shields, but unfortunately I can't seem to work it like that. The few times I tried, I just made the bandages either thinner or thicker.

So no swords of blood for me. (Damn it!)

And I unfortunately can't manipulate other people's blood unless some of my blood is in them. I can though actually sense anyone who has blood in them, as I can feel their blood pulse, but unless there is some of my blood in them, I can't do anything with it.

But once my blood does enter their system, I can use it how I wish. If I want to, I can cleanse their blood stream of poisons, toxins, and heal their organs and anything else the blood can reach. I can also help with blood lost, as my blood regenerates at speeds that are frankly shocking.

This also allows me to capture a target alive, as I'm not draining them of blood to catch them. I could if I wanted to, but it actually takes more energy to stop the regenerating process then to just let it be.

So yeah, I've been having fun figuring this all out.

And it's been letting me relax my control on my aura as well.

Because while my brother is good at faking nice (really, how does no one besides Shinji and Gin see it?), I'm good at faking sane. While my hobbies are keeping me on the good side of mental instability, the release I get from being sadistic on the brutes and bullies helps me not have to bottle it up.

Because if there is one thing every TV show, manga, movie, book, and other media tell us is that holding things in can cause explosions. It just depends if it'll involve your mind, body parts, or immortal soul that burns.

So their pain that I give isn't only a lesson to them, but great _Therapy_ for me.

Good for me, bad for them. Because while the battle nuts are used to blood lust and anger in fights, the presence of insanity is a whole other diseased breed of animal compared.

Slightly like comparing territorial wolves to a rabid bear that's been starved purposely, then set lose. Yeah, not a pretty picture, is it?

Then again, my sanity is no where near pretty; it's just covered in lots and lots of makeup and sparkles to make it look like it is.

"By the way, few of our comrades are going out later after work for drinks; want to come?" The oblivious lady killer asks, looking curious.

"Will you drop the files and enjoy yourself?" I ask with a raise eyebrow.

"…We'll need to get this done before we can go then." He says sheepishly.

I can't help but let an amused huff escape me. Why was it that most of the people I surround myself with were work-o-holics?

The world will probably never know.

* * *

**(AN)- So, this story is technically 20 chapters strong. I figured I should celebrate that. So, Omake Request Time!**

**Pick a number between 1 and 100, and I'll have the random number generator pic it out! Guest reviews must put their Omake idea in their review for it to count. **

**Good luck!**


	21. Chapter 20- A Good Day

**Disclaimer: In Summery.**

**Thanks everyone for the support this story has gathered.**

**Warning: Saguru. I think that explains everything.**

* * *

"This is your proposal?" Unohana says, sounding rather surprised. Really, as I look at the woman sitting before me at her desk, I can't help but want to sigh. But I don't want to ruin all the hard work I've been working on, so I hold it back behind my professionalism. (I honestly had no idea I had any, but it's seems Retsu-sama brings it out of me.)

"Yes, and I believe it could really work out. Just think about it; humans, for all the weaknesses they carry in their bodies, have found ways to fix themselves, dying otherwise. Hell, the scientist in the Twelfth go and take ideas and inventions they find in the human world and use them, recreating them. So why can't we do the same with medicine? And if they say a scientist can get the medical ideas and inventions necessary, I call bullshit; you can't be both a medic and a scientist." I exclaim, passion in my words.

Now, when at first I had joined a division (cough/forced/cough), I thought this meant I could go where I wanted to within reason. I was especially interested in seeing the Human world, curious about the date and how it was like down there.

Then I found out the Fourth Division was not allowed into the human world.

Yeah, I call bullshit and discrimination!

So I had found a crusade to go on, fighting for the right to go into the world of the living once more.

Of course as I am not an idiot, I knew I had to get a good reason for this (checking out what manga, snacks, and drinks they have won't cut it). I had managed to come up with two of them.

1) What if a Shinigami was to get injured while down in the living world? If Shinigami go down there, they should at least have a medic with decent defensive skills at their side.

2) And what about the new medical breakthroughs! Or the new inventions they come up with?

With these reasons, I had arranged an appointment with my division's lovely Captain, explaining my proposal to her.

Hopefully it works.

"Why do you say that? Some of the scientist in the Twelfth are rather competent in healing Kido." Unohana says with a raise eyebrow.

"Oh yes, they have the makings of being good healers, but like you said, they're competent, though for a reason." I say, my eyes starting to darken, "Can you really trust those who would sooner dissect someone to find answers instead of healing them, only doing so to keep them alive for it. Besides, I know what happens to some of the lesser criminals here." I say, alluding to the experiments that go on.

(My meeting with a certain Third seat goes unspoken but still heard loud and clear; it wasn't something I like to reminisce on.)

My Captain stares at me, a look of realization on her face, a sigh escaping her.

"Your proposal shall be considered… I can not say when or even if it will be approved, but know that it will be reviewed." She allows, which makes me grin.

"Thank you even for considering it, Taicho! I swear you won't regret it!" I find myself saying, my grin being return by a slightly amused smile from her.

"You are dismissed now; finish the paperwork at your desk. I know you've been neglecting it slightly for working on your idea." She said, her smile gaining a dangerous quality.

"Right away madam!" I slightly yelp, making my escape to my desk.

Hanataro is there at his own desk, looking up when he sees me sit down.

(Really, the kid is adorable! Why anyone picks on him just makes my blood boil (and with my bandages, it's pretty interesting watching how they move when I'm pissed). So, I sort of took the kid under my wing, despite the fact that's he's higher ranked then me as a 7th seat. He actually is a pretty good friend, and a great listener when I want to bitch about things.)

"She says she'll consider it." I answer.

"Good to hear; it'll have a chance that way if she's not fully opposed. Though it will mean more work for our division." My raven haired charge warns, pointing that fact out nervously.

"It'll be worth it." I say, thinking of all the manga and things I'll buy once it comes to a more modern date.

And stalking a few of my favorite teens that probably are not even born yet.

I can wait.

(That sounds so creepy, but dammit, I grew up with their stories in my mind; of course I want to meet them)

"So, you going out to celebrate?" Is asked of me. Turning from my writing, I nod.

"Yeah, I, Sensei, and Tomomi are going out for some drinks and dinner." I explain, a smile on my face when I think of those two. Freedom and new purpose has been kind to my friends, and it's always a treat to see the every weekend.

"You guys sure are close for working in separate places." Hanataro says, curious, a slight blush on his face.

(Three guesses why that's there and the first two don't count.)

"They are my most trusted and best friends; I'd be lost without them." I reply, the smile taking a softer touch.

I couldn't wait to see them again.

"Saguru-sama!" speak of them, and the spirits shall appear.

(Still trying to get Tomomi to drop the sama. Still failing at it.)

The young man, wearing the correct uniform with the Kido Corps symbol on his badge, comes barreling at me, nearly tackling me out of my chair with the hug he gives me. Once he gets his fill of touching, with a blush he lets go, backing away with a small, shy smile.

(I swear I can see hearts in my raven haired friend's eyes. Poor kid, another victim of the trap.)

Tomomi really is too adorable to be real sometimes.

"Forgive me the inappropriateness of my actions, Saguru-sama." the strawberry blond haired soul said, bowing his head.

While I feel a twitch in my eye at the suffix, I can't help but smile back at the young Kido Corps member.

"Eh, it's fine. Do you know when Sensei is coming?" I ask, only to get my answer sooner then I expected.

"I'm here, the idiots that call themselves students in my last class decided to get a little too excited with their weapons. Had to give them a punishment for it." The oldest of us three said, walking at a leisurely pace towards us.

"Good to hear you got it under control. What to go now?" I ask.

"That would be pleasant."

"Why not."

Grinning, I then turn to my fellow division member, "And don't worry, I'll get my paperwork done; I'll even bring it with me. That sounds fair?" I ask, giving a cheerful smile.

(To many dump their work on the poor guy; noticeably, I don't do it and others don't do it when I'm around.)

Yamada-kun gives me a smile, glad that I'm not dumping it all on him, "Alright, but make sure you don't spend all night doing it; you need your sleep to keep up your energy, Saguru-sempai." he says with a frown, worried about my sleeping patterns (then again, so is everyone I'm close to.)

(And the fact the adorable little raven calls me sempai makes me laugh. No one else calls me that.)

"Promise on my honor as a soul I won't! Now lets go out and eat! Personally, I'm craving some Barbecue." I suggest, getting the opinions of my friends in response.

Today is a good day.

* * *

**(AN)- So, time to announce the winner! Random Number Generator calls out... **

**85!... the number no one picked...**

**... Lets try that again...**

**... and the winning number is... 90! Meaning the winner is...**

** CelestialxXxAngel!**

**Hope you like your prize, and that you find it meets your prompt.**

3rd person POV, Aizen Saguru and Sosuke- Really Brother?

Time: Wouldn't You Like To Know.

Saguru stared at his brother, his face showing just how _not_ amused he was.

"Really? Hating on the Gotei 13 and Central 46, I can understand. Screwing them over I can actually appreciate in fact. But kidnapping little girls? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Saguru asked, giving his brother a _look._

It wasn't a harsh or even a judging look; it was the _Are-You-Really-Doing-This? _mixed with the _Not-One-Of-Your-Best-Ideas _look that always made Sosuke feel like he did something stupid._  
_

He really did not like those looks.

"What's next; are you going to be bringing in more humans to tempt the starving Hollows all around us? Give them some nice snacks for a job well done?" Saguru said rhetorically.

"Like I said, Inoue-san has an useful ability that will aid in preserving the Hogyoku; otherwise I would not have taken her." Aizen Sosuke said with a sigh.

"Eh, well, when Kurosaki-san comes a knocking, I have the right in say I told you so." Saguru said, taking a sip of his soda as he went back to relaxing in his chair.

"What makes you think he will come?" The 'politer twin' asked, eyes narrowed in on his brother.

Now his brother gave him the _Really-Brother? _look.

"Sosuke-nii, the boy invaded _Seireitei _for a chick he barely knew; what the hell do you think he would do for a girl who he considers a long-time friend?"

* * *

**All right, now on to the guest review.**

**To Guest who picked number 49: Glad you are liking the story and Saguru. Now, on to your point; do you really think the Gotei 13 would do anything? Kenpachi picks fights like they'll go out of style if he doesn't and then there's Kurotsuchi who _experiments _on anything and everything. (And these two are just examples.)**

** They have damn stadiums where they sick Hollows on each other for _entertainment_. **

**Then, not to forget, the Gotei 13 in the beginning evolved from basically a gang of violent _criminals/_****_psychopaths/both_ (forgive me my disrespect Retsu-sama).  
**

**Remember, these are the same people who thought mass genocide was the answer to a problem.**

**Do you think they would give any fucks about a Fourth Division member with questionable sanity beating anyone up only to heal them up as good as new? A member they watch to make sure he has no ulterior motives about 24/7? One who is relative to a 'loyal' (Cough/not/Cough) Shinigami Lieutenant and practically idolizes his Captain?**

**(... Sorry, I kind of got carried away... This is just a topic I feel a bit strongly on. I mean, I like the individuals, but the Gotei 13 and Central 46 are corrupt as hell... heck, they're probably even more corrupt then hell itself.) **


	22. Chapter 21- Time Will Tell

**See if you can find the Disclaimer. Shouldn't be that hard.**

**Thanks everyone for the love this story has received!**

* * *

Saguru POV

"How is my favorite twin brother doing? After all, crushing the hearts of woman, making straight men question themselves, defeating the evil that is paperwork must be very tiring?" I tease, slinging an arm around my brother, who sighs at my words.

"I don't do any of that. I merely do my best as a Shinigami and as a member of the Gotei 13 is expected to do." Sosuke sighed, then frowned, "Besides, I am your only brother, Saguru." He adds.

"You'd still be my favorite if I had more." I say sweetly. (I have to bite back my reply at the Gotei 13 remark; the only thing I've seen that is expected of the place is corruption.)

"Invading our division again, Aizen-kun?" Blinking, I turn to see that familiar cat-like grin. "Really, others will think you're one of my subordinates if this keeps up." he actually sounds rather amused at the end.

I think he actually likes me pretty well, suspicious brother or not. Even though I broke the windows to sneak in after that one time. (I cleaned it all up in the end!)

"Just sneaking in some brotherly bonding before a mission, sir! I'll only be abducting your lieutenant for a bit, so no worries!" I state cheerfully.

I actually get a raised eyebrow at this, "You have a mission? What is it?"

"Helping rebuild in District Five; some Hollows went crazy there, so the poor souls pooled some money together to get us Shinigami off our asses to help with construction. Naturally, this is delegated to my division, with no way of knowing how long this will take. Though personally, I think they're using the rebuilding as an excuse to have some Shinigami in town, what with all the disappearances and all. Honestly can't say I blame them." I find myself explaining, noticing how the Fifth's Captain narrows his eyes on the disappearances part.

"I see, so you're going to have your older brother treat you before you go?" The blond asks.

"Nah, we'll split the bill like always; besides, neither of us consider the other older or younger. We're equals in that regard, even though Sosuke-nii could totally beat my ass into the ground if he wanted to." I admit, scratching the back of my head.

But it's true. While I woke up first and was able to keep us mostly on track, Sosuke is the more mature and (ironically) stable one. It's been like that since we're been kids, we just don't consider the other younger or older, my twin agreeing with me on that issue. So it gets a bit awkward when people ask us whose the older brother. I just shrug and/or use my Retsu smile, while Sosuke, being the tactile guy he is, smiles and redirects the question. The only reason I told Shinji is because I want to leave soon so that I can have my brotherly bonding time.

As for the stronger part… I am no idiot, I know I'll lose to my brother whose had a century of healthy meals, real training, and different power levels. Enough said.

"So see ya, Taicho-san!" I exclaim, dragging my brother by the shoulders, causing him a light stumble to which he gives a huff.

"Come on Nii-san, your tofu awaits!"

Yup, that put the speed in his steps.

After getting some Douhua with ginger syrup for me (I like my sweets) and my brother's with hot sauce, we both took a walk around the city, just generally catching up.

"…Hey, Sosuke-nii?" I ask, after my brother told me how he had finally finished the paperwork that had backed up on him. (Seemed the stuff kept breeding every time he turned his back. I call Shinji messing with him.) Seeing I had his attention, I continued.

"Why did you become a Shinigami?" This has been bothering me for a while, both because of my knowledge of the future and… The fact that Sosuke holds grudges like a scorned woman.

I honesty wonder how my brother managed to do it, work with the people who may have kidnapped and possibly killed me. I knew it couldn't have been easy for him, knowing he genuinely cares for me.

Quiet answered me, a thoughtful look over taking his face. I waited for it, as I knew he was thinking of how to word his answer. My brother was always careful with his words, that's probably what made him a great manipulator.

"I have various reasons for why I joined with the Gotei 13." He starts, my eyes focused on his as I take another bite of my treat. "But my main one, the reason I knew I had to come…" Here he actually hesitates, though his eyes spark with the darkness I always knew my brother was capable of having. It sucks that I couldn't help lessen it for him.

"…I needed to find out what happened to you." He says, looking over at me, genuine regret on his face.

Not this again.

"Honestly Sosuke, it wasn't your fault; life just hated us and put those damn minions in our life." I sigh, not really wanting to have this conversation again.

"None the less, if I had been stronger at the time-" my chocolate-eyed brother cut himself off, his grip on his chop sticks nearly snapping them in half.

"And if I was able to control my Spiritual Energy better, they never would have even noticed us." I say, my face grim. And thanks to my unstable mind, I'll never be able to suppress my energy, only make it non-threatening.

My brother goes to say something, but I raise my hand with my chop sticks, pointing the slim sticks of wood at him.

"We both agreed to disagree on this topic, remember? I apologize for bring it up again, even on accident. So lets now just relax and chill, okay? I have no idea how long I'll be gone, and I don't want to leave on a sour note." I say, cutting the topic down to size.

"… Alright then." Sosuke sighed, "So have you managed to learn that new healing Kido you've been having problems on?" is asked, my brother respecting my desire.

As I ramble about the new Kido spells I've been learning, I can't help but wonder just how much I've effected things here.

Only time will tell.

(Speaking of time, I really should have paid more attention to the timing of my mission.)

* * *

**(AN)- On to the Guest reviews!**

**To LemonManiac: You didn't offend me at all; in fact, question me all you want, though I might get a bit passionate on the subject. I have arguments with a friend of mine about Bleach a lot, and the corruptness of the Gotei 13 and Central 46 was one of them. They argued that the place wasn't really that bad, it was just Aizen that screwed everything over. I disagreed, as any organization made up of more then one person is guaranteed to be corrupt; Aizen could only do so much as he still had to act like he was loyal. **

**...In fact, we would probably still have this argument about it if my beloved friend didn't love Uryu so much; the near genocide of the Quincy (with no Aizen involved) was really a deal breaker.**

**To jil: Don't worry, I plan on writing more.**


	23. Chapter 22- Can't Help But Laugh

**Disclaimer is at the place you already read.**

**Thank you all for the love this story has received.**

**PLEASE READ BOTTOM AN! IT HOLDS SOME BAD NEWS UNFORTUNATELY. **

* * *

Saguru POV

Looks like I haven't affected much.

Gone for a month helping to defend a district and help rebuild it, only to find the Vizard have been created, nearly executed, escaped, and exiled. So many high ranking members gone over night…

Shows just how powerful my brother is.

Of course, I'm not suppose to know any of this as I'm such a low ranking ninth seat; all I should know is that many high ranking members of our organization have been exiled for unspeakable crimes.

I think though that the one that hits me the hardest is the lost of Shinji; besides my own Captain, the blond was one of the others I could really look up to, even go to for advice or complain, maybe even share my cooking with.

Things I probably will never do with him again, unless the Vizard can be convinced to join the Gotei 13 again.

(Yeah right, and I'll meet the Spirit King.)

If wishes were fishes… well, I would certainly get tired of fish after a while. (Still eat it through; you don't waste food!)

But the thoughts I'm really avoiding… is that the Aizen I read about it my brother.

The one who has delusions of godhood and perfection, who back stabs everyone for his own desires, and manipulates us all for his goals. Sure, there are differences, I can see that, my brother is a bit freer with his sarcasm (at least around me), but it doesn't change the fact that he condemned some fellow souls with _Hollowification_.

(Sounds cool as a story, but actually going through it? I honestly don't know if my sanity would make it.)

I really don't want to think about it.

Thankfully, the Fourth has never been busier, what with the lost of some of our most strongest Captains and Lieutenants. Gives me the ability to ignore it during the day.

But at night, it's all I can think about.

Could I have done something to change it? I couldn't have, I have no voice, despite being a seated officer, I'm still just an experiment that was lucky that it didn't develop Hollow powers. Otherwise, I would have been put to death or the Maggots nest or worse.

Besides, I was out of the village at the time, I couldn't have done anything even if there was something I could manage. (With the timing of my mission, I can't help but wonder sometimes; it was just too neat.)Worse case scenario I get my own mask to wear, and I rather not.

So yeah, I couldn't have helped, as much as I wished I could have.

But that doesn't mean I can't start trying to change things. With a little help.

"Ryu-chan! How are you today?" I say, already in my inner world, going up to my sword spirit, who is sitting on one of the benches in my inner mind.

"Ah, Saguru-chan! You've been so busy with paperwork, I almost thought you forgot I was here." She teases me, a mock pout on her face.

"Sorry about that; things have been busy." I can't help but say with a sigh, before I turn serious. Ryu-hime already has her fan out, covering the bottom half of her face, leaving her eyes uncovered and serious.

"We need to plan." I tell her, receiving a nod from her.

"We do." She says, no playfulness or teasing in her voice.

"I don't think we should mess with too much; if we do, I might make things so much worse." I tell her, needing an ear to listen.

"Ichigo is the only one with the power to beat my brother; I do want to help him, but I don't want my brother to die." I find myself saying.

"In the manga and anime, your brother didn't die; he was merely imprisoned." My Zanpakuto spirit answered me.

"Yeah, but that was a story; this is now my life. I can't always trust it. We don't even know if this is following the anime or manga. If it follows the anime…" I hesitate, which my Zanpakuto notices, her eyes soften.

"I already have a plan for if I am separated from you; you have no worries there." I raise an eyebrow at this, but nod; I trust my other half.

"I know the manga and show were still ongoing, but I have no idea what happens after our favorite carrot regains his powers. So for now, we'll make a plan for the present." I explain, a frown on my face.

"Change what you can, but not too much to where you destroy the timeline?" Ryo says, practically reading my mind.

"Basically." I say sheepishly.

"Which won't be much, since Fourth Division members are still not allowed into the human world." Ryo-chan says calmly, her eyes narrowing in thought.

"I do wish to know how my proposal is doing; even if they go through with it, they might decide to let the researchers go instead of us medics.'" I frown, hoping for news back on that soon. Not only is manga and snacks on the line, but so are the chances that I could help.

"…We will talk more on this later," She raises her hand not holding her fan to stop me from interrupting her, "we will continue this later, but you can't do anything now. You still need to get stronger, healthier, and learn before you can assist in anything. You can start by taking better care of yourself, eating and sleeping normally again. After all…" She trails off here, her fan snapping shut to show me how serious she is, even though though the fan seems to split her face in half, before she moves it out of the way.

"We're still insane, despite being on the side of... _angels_." She cautions me, letting the insanity I know I hold shine in her eyes.

After a moment, I can't help but laugh, tears trailing down my face as I do so.

How fucked up is life that someone who should to be in an insane asylum is trying to help save their world?

* * *

**!IMPORTANT ****ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Me: Though I must say this now; as my computer is starting to... well... it's...**

**Saguru: "In other words, the author's computer is a piece of crap that should have been trashed years ago. Not only is the damn thing on it's last leg, literally breaking at the seams, its starting to create problems. **

**So it must be gotten rid of. Finally.**

**Problem is that the Author has no idea when they'll get a new piece of crap to be due to being tight on money.**

**So Updates on chapters will probably come slower until the situation is resolved. Sorry about all this crap, but broken computers have the final say so."**

**Me: ...That's one way to put it.**

**But yeah, I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try and make it as soon as possible. I also won't be able to answer any reviews during this time unfortunately.**

**Sorry about this guys. **


End file.
